


El camino de la vergüenza

by alongthedistance



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, College, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, University
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alongthedistance/pseuds/alongthedistance
Summary: Lo sentimos, nunca podría crearse un resumen que estuviese a la altura de este fic. Si quieres saber más, lee y sorpréndete...O esto ha sido solo una excusa para escribir un fic a modo de comedia romántica absurda AU de universidad de GOT7 con Jinyoung y Jaebum de protagonistas.Los hechos y/o personajes del siguiente fic son ficticios, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia… o no.(Error 404, responsabilidad not found).





	1. Un viaje inesperado

**Author's Note:**

> Somos Silvia y Marta y… ¡Hemos vuelto! Entre el último one shot y este fic ha habido un pequeño hiatus y probablemente nos matareis pero… esta vez nos hemos atrevido a escribir nuestro primer fic largo (fic largo para lo que es nosotras que es intentar escribir más de un día seguido y algo que dure más de un capítulo antes de que nos de la vagancia jejeje ^^’). 
> 
> Gracias a nuestra amiga Sandra (wordswithoutsense en tumblr) por betearnos el fic, echarnos la bronca por nuestros errores y a nuestra amiga Sara por tomarse su tiempo en leerlo, animarnos a seguir y darnos fantásticas ideas. ¡Sin vosotras este fic no sería posible! :)
> 
> ¡Esperamos que os guste! ♥
> 
> PS: Os preguntaréis qué mosca nos habrá picado para escribir en español… El fic en principio iba a ser un one shot de una situación que le pasó a una de nosotras en un bus urbanos y como alguno de los comentarios no tenía traducción ni gracia en inglés pues decidimos dejar el inglés a un lado por esta vez :P
> 
> ¡Los comentarios serán siempre bienvenidos! ♥  
> Podéis seguirnos y comentar también en nuestro twitter conjunto @soyundoritogot7

Había quien decía que el peor día de la semana eran los lunes pero, para algunos, los viernes se convertían en feroces competidores. De hecho, ese día de la semana, que actuaba de puente entre la odiada rutina y el muy esperado fin de semana, llegaba a ser mortal para aquellos a los que les gustaba disfrutar de las delicias del jueves noche.

Los viernes por la mañana, en cualquiera ciudad universitaria, podían tener un aspecto desolador, como si un cataclismo hubiese pasado por ella. Los cuerpos de algunos estudiantes todavía alcoholizados se arrastraban por las calles como si de una escena de un capítulo de _The Walking Dead_ se tratara, zombies que en vez de cerebros buscaban una forma de volver a casa o, como algunos valientes, ir de reenganche a la primera hora de clase.

Un grupo de amigos se cobijaba en una parada de autobús tan llena que todos semejaban piezas de tetris intentando amoldarse a los pequeños espacios libres que quedaban. Lo esperable en la horas punta, a decir verdad. Los siete jóvenes, algunos más cerca de los primeros momentos de la resaca y otros de los finales de la borrachera, habían estrenado las calles de la gran ciudad a lo grande junto a sus compañeros de clase la noche anterior. Pero después de una gran fiesta siempre aparecía el camino de la vergüenza y la previa euforia estaba empezando a dar paso al cansancio, una pesadez que les hacía cuestionarse si tanto desenfreno había merecido la pena.

―¿Cuánto más va a tardar el maldito bus? ―preguntó Jackson, el joven de pelo rubio, con impaciencia, mientras veía el mundo girar a su alrededor todavía debido a los efectos del alcohol.

―¡ _Hyung_! ¡No hables tan alto que me estás levantando dolor de cabeza! ―El más joven de todos, Yugyeom, empezó a golpear con sus manos el brazo del primero. 

―Si aprendieses a beber, no te estaría ocurriendo eso ―dijo Jinyoung apoyándose en el cristal de la parada del autobús para evitar perder el equilibrio. Tenía la voz pastosa debido a la embriaguez y la ironía de la situación era palpable. Luego, añadió―: Y estarías tan bien como yo.

―¡Mira quién fue a hablar! Jackson, Jaebum y tú sois los que peor estáis… ―Yugyeom puso los ojos en blanco―. Qué mal ejemplo les estáis dando a los más jóvenes...

―¡Te voy a matar, Park Yugyeom! ―Jinyoung intentó tirarse al cuello del más joven, pero éste se movió e hizo que perdiese el equilibrio.

―Tienes que reconocer que Yugyeom tiene su parte de razón, Jinyoungie ―añadió Mark mientras se colocaba sus gafas de sol y su capucha.

―¿Desde cuándo estás de su parte? ―dijo Jinyoung en voz alta, ofendido.

El sonido húmedo de las ruedas del autobús puso punto y seguido a una discusión que probablemente continuaría más tarde. El frenazo del vehículo, que como siempre circulaba a una velocidad por encima de la permitida para cumplir el horario del itinerario, hizo que el agua de un gran charco que se encontraba cerca de la parada empapara de pies a cabeza a los siete jóvenes. Calados hasta los huesos, subieron al autobús y pagaron su billete mientras las miradas de los viajeros se posaban sobre ellos. En otra ocasión habrían sentido la necesidad de cavar un hoyo para esconderse el resto de sus vidas debido a la tan vergonzosa escena, pero el alcohol creaba una burbuja que los mantenía aislados de la realidad. Tan aturdidos iban que no percibieron, en un primer momento, que una cara conocida intentaba llamar su atención.

―¡Im Jaebum, cariño, deja de ignorarme! ―gritó Yoo Youngjae, compañero de clase y uno de los mejores amigos de Jaebum. El grupo se acercó al lugar en el que se encontraba sentado, liderados por un Jaebum que miraba sonrojado hacia el suelo―. ¡Vaya, vaya! Creo que algunos empiezan a ser demasiado mayores para el jueves noche. ¡La edad no perdona!

Los más jóvenes ocuparon los tres asientos que quedaban libres en la zona y el resto  permanecieron de pie mientras se tambaleaban peligrosamente al tiempo que el autobús reanudaba la marcha. Jackson y Mark se sentaron en las escaleras del fondo, justo delante de su amigo, mientras que Jinyoung y Jaebum se agarraron a la única barra que quedaba libre.

―¿Era realmente necesario, Youngjae? ―Jaebum pronunció la frase con dificultad debido a la pesadez de su lengua.

―Soy tu amigo y, por lo tanto, el encargado de hacerte pasar vergüenza.

―Te odio.

―No lo creo… Me quieres demasiado. ―Youngjae le guiñó un ojo―. Bueno, contadme. Seguro que os han pasado muchas cosas este verano en el que habéis estado tan ocupados que ni siquiera me habéis llamado. ¿Qué tal de ligues? ¿Seguís vosotros dos juntos?

Youngjae repitió durante varias veces un intenso y significativo levantamiento de cejas mientras dirigía la mirada al lugar en el que Mark y Jackson se habían sentado uno junto al otro. A pesar de que él era su amigo, alguien en quien confiaban, Jackson sintió una pizca de vergüenza y, debido a eso, sus mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse y no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Sin embargo, Mark percibió la tensión casi palpable en aquel momento y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su pareja.

―Eres un cotilla, Youngjae. ―Mark se bajó la capucha y despeinó su pelo achocolatado mientras juzgaba a su amigo detrás de sus gafas de sol―. Y por supuesto que seguimos juntos, no somos la mejor pareja de la universidad por nada.

―¡Oh dios mío! ¡Cuidado con el ego, Mark! ―Youngjae comenzó a gesticular dramáticamente―. El Markson siempre fue una buena apuesta, incluso cuando estabais en negación… ¿Qué tal el resto? ¿Ha comenzado algún romance telenovelesco del que me tenga que enterar? Seguro que el bohemio galán compositor de canciones Im Jaebum ya ha roto unos cuantos corazones…

―¡Shhhhhhhh! Qué… diciendo… yo… no necesito el amor… tonterías dices, Yoo Young… ―balbuceó Jaebum de manera casi incomprensible mientras las palabras, cuya última sílaba siempre se veía arrastrada por su estado, se deslizaban de su boca con pesadez. Sin embargo, lo peor estaba aún por llegar. De repente, mientras se encontraba buscando las palabras precisas para contestarle a su amigo, perdió el equilibrio debido al frenazo del vehículo, que acababa de detenerse en una parada, y tuvo la gran o no tanta suerte de que las puertas se abrieron. Así, si no hubiese sido por Jinyoung, que lo agarró del brazo con fuerza, se habría caído―. ¡Allá voy, que me mato!*―gritó el susodicho, asustado.  

―¡Jaebummie está solo! ¡Jaebummie está solo! ¡Jaebummie está sooooloooo! ―Yugyeom empezó a cantar y aplaudir, lo que hizo que el resto de pasajeros del bus los miraran con extrañeza.

―¡Pero serás...! ¡Kim Yugyeom, respeta a tus mayores! ―Jinyoung hizo amago de moverse hacia el asiento, pero no pudo evitar tropezar y caer encima de Jaebum que, a su vez, intentaba mantener el equilibrio mientras se agarraba a la barra del autobús con fuerza.  

―Vaya, vaya… ―Youngjae repitió una vez má su ya característico levantamiento de cejas―. Ahora que Markson es todo un éxito, quizás debería usar mis poderes de infalible celestina en un nuevo _ship_ … Vosotros dos podríais hacer una buena pareja.

―¡Cállate! ―contestaron Jinyoung y Jaebum al unísono, lo que hizo que Youngjae levantara una ceja, divertido.

―¡Y le podríamos llamar el JJ Project, hyung! ―gritó Yugyeom que, acto seguido, estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

―Me gusta cómo piensas, Yugyeommie ―Youngjae guiñó un ojo―.  ¿Y qué tal está la maknae line de ligues? Jinyoung y Jaebum no tanto, pero el resto de hyungs os podemos ayudar al respecto…

―De momento no he encontrado nada que me interesase, hyung… yo no quiero un diverking, yo quiero un mayor king… pero no un mallorquin que es un tío de Mallorca-

―¿Que estás diciendo, Yugyeom? Después dices que los hyungs son los que están más borrachos ―el otro Youngjae, quien vivía con ellos, empezó a reír con voz alta como siempre hacía.

―Calla, que tú aún estás más sólo que yo… ¡Youngjae está solo! ¡Youngjaee está soloooo…!

―¡Tengo a Coco no me hace falta nadie más! ―Youngjae le sacó la lengua a Yugyeom, ofendido.

Un cruce de acusaciones desembocó en una discusión sin sentido que los acompañó el resto del recorrido. Por muy absurdo que pareciese, ese tipo de situaciones como la que estaba sucediendo les hicieron sentir que el curso académico (y de festividades varias) había dado su pistoletazo de salida.

El grupo de siete se bajó en su parada después de despedirse de su compañero Yoo Youngjae, quien les tuvo que recordar donde tenían que abandonar el autobús, y se dirigieron a su apartamento compartido. Tan pronto como ellos entraron por la puerta, el desastre propio del día después de un botellón les dió la bienvenida. Charcos de cóctel y mezclas de alcohol con bebida carbonatada podían encontrarse en los diferentes habitáculos y actuaban de pruebas del delito de la noche anterior. Los siete jóvenes, utilizando el habitual “piedra, papel o tijera”, decidieron quienes iban a encargarse de tareas como limpiar el apartamento, preparar la típica “sopa de la resaca” y sacar de paseo a Coco, la perrita que vivía con ellos. Jinyoung y Jaebum, abandonados por su suerte como cada vez que jugaban a ese juego, se tuvieron que encargar de la última tarea (la cual todos detestaban excepto Youngjae). Los dos, todavía embriagados, se encontraban en el jardín delantero de su edificio esperando a que la princesa de la casa hiciese sus necesidades.

―¡Arg! ―se quejó Jinyoung mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie agarrado a una farola―. ¿ves como todos los perros me odian? ¿No podría este chucho hacer sus necesidades de una maldita vez? Me estoy congelando… Seguro que va a tardar mil años solo para fastidiarme.

―Jinyoungie…ven toma mi chaqueta... ―Jaebum dijo al mismo tiempo que intentaba quitar su cazadora de cuero. Bueno, más bien estaba peleándose con sus mangas que se negaban a abandonar sus brazos. Así, la feroz batalla la iba ganando la prenda de vestir a su vez que estaba dejando a Jaebum en una situación de lo más embarazosa.

―¡Cierra tu estúpida boca, Im Jaebum! ¡Si no fuera por tí ahora mismo estaría en mi adorada cama! ¡Por supuesto que tenías que acceder a que se repartieran las tareas de casa a ese estúpido juego! ¡Preferiría mil veces tener que limpiar el apartamento entero! ―gritó Jinyoung montando un número en plena calle por su dramatismo. En otras circunstancias el mayor habría tenido miedo de su mejor amigo, pero en aquel momento le resultaba muy adorable ver como intentaba amenazarse con el dedo mientras se sostenía a duras penas con la ayuda de la farola. Ante la imagen Jaebum no pudo evitar sonreír embelesado y que una pequeña baba se le saliese de la boca.

―Pero yo… yo te estoy acompañando… porque soy tu mejor amigo… ¿no cuenta eso como un _plus_? ―El mayor hizo un puchero con sus labios, de los cuales continuaba cayendo un hilo de baba.

―¿Cómo que un _plus_ ? _Plus_ el que vas a llevar en la cara cuando deje de girar todo por decir eso. Aquí el mejor amigo soy yo que esto bien lo podrían estar haciendo Mark y Youngjae, porque son los dueños del maldito chucho… ―Jinyoung intentó darle toques a Jaebum en el pecho con su dedo, tarea muy complicada cuando el otro mantenía una posición extraña debido al conflicto con su chaqueta―, Jaebummie… deja de girar y de tener esa forma tan rara… hazle caso a tu mejor amigo y recoge lo que acaba de hacer Coco…

―Pues… pues voy a hacerlo, ¿vale? Para… para que veas que soy yo mejor amigo que tú…

―Da igual yo soy tu mejor amigo hagas lo que hagas…

―Eso no te lo crees ni tú… mira… ―Tras la dura lucha, Jaebum logró por fin quitarse la chaqueta y ponerla encima de los hombros de Jinyoung, cuyas mejillas se sonrojaron ante el gesto―. Y ahora… ¿Has traído alguna bolsa?

―¡Mierda me la olvidé arriba! ―Los dos amigos comenzaron a mirar en sus bolsillos sin resultado alguno. Para sorpresa de ambos, el más pequeño tenía en sus manos un pañuelo de tela ya manchado de alguna vez que éste había ido a vomitar al baño de un pub del que ya no se acordaba el nombre. Ambos posaron sus ojos en éste y, entendiendo esto como un permiso sin palabras por parte de Jinyoung, la mano audaz de Jaebum se lo arrebató y comenzó a recoger los excrementos del perro.

―¡Eh, que eso era un regalo de mi abuela!

―¡Pero si tu me diste permiso para cogerlo!

―¡Yo no dije nada Im Jaebum! ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Después me dices que eres el mejor amigo!

―¡Pero si ya lo usaste cuando estabas tan mal que tuvimos que llevarte al baño a vomitar! ¡Yo te acompañé! ¡Soy yo mejor amigo!

―¡No, yo soy mejor amigo, que te tiré la última copa para que no te sentase peor el alcohol!

―¿Fuiste tú quien me tiró la copa? ¿Ves como soy yo mejor amigo?

―¡No, yo lo soy!

El dúo continuó discutiendo sobre quién era mejor amigo de quien sin darse cuenta de que su tono era demasiado elevado. De repente una ventana se abrió, apareció una figura delgada sin camiseta y un cubo de la fregona cayó, lo que sobresaltó y mojó a los dos.

―¿Queréis vosotros dos dejar de gritar? ¡Parecéis un matrimonio que lleva cincuenta años casados discutiendo por tonterías! ¡Moved vuestro culo y volved a casa o por lo menos callaros! ¡Como no lo hagáis lo próximo que os tiro es el portátil por la ventana a la cabeza! ―gritó Mark desde la ventana de su edificio.

―Será desconsiderado el gángster larguirucho este… encima que le sacamos a pasear a su estúpido chucho… ―murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo.


	2. La fiesta del semáforo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Como era de esperar... ¡Hemos tardado! (Que novedad, ¿eh? ¡Totalmente inesperado!). 
> 
> Ya que la Navidad nos gusta tanto *tono sarcástico* os traemos el segundo capítulo de este gran y maravilloso fic para alegraros estas fiestas son felices para muchos (nosotras somos un caso a parte... de hecho tenemos algo alma de Grinch a decir verdad xdd). 
> 
> Queremos agradecer a nuestra gran amiga y jefa en el crimen Sara por leer este capítulo y dar su opinión e ideas. ¡Sin ella no sería esto posible! ♥
> 
> Pues ala... sin más dilación... ¡disfrutad!
> 
> PD: Los comentarios son muuuuuuy bienvenidos... e igual así actualizamos antes ;)

―Me da igual lo que digáis… yo no vuelvo a beber nunca más.

Existían una serie de mandamientos o verdades absolutas fácilmente reconocibles y aplicables en todos los grupos de estudiantes. Algunos de ellos eran el tan típico “da igual cuantas veces se diga que se va a llevar ese cuatrimestre al día, siempre se acabará preparando todo aquello relacionado con la universidad en el último instante” o el “aunque se salga _de tranquis_ , la noche siempre acabará siendo un desfase enorme”. Jinyoung sabía que no había verdad alguna en la frase que acababa de decir y que volvería a salir con sus amigos por la noche más pronto que tarde, pero él todavía tenía presente el peso de lo que había sucedido la semana anterior. De hecho, a pesar de que no tenía recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, sus amigos se encargaron de hacerle un detallado relato para hacerle (por supuesto) pasar vergüenza.

―No sé cuántas veces has dicho esa frase en los casi tres años que llevamos de carrera, Jinyoungie ―dijo Jackson mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco―. Y todas ellas eran mentira… aunque intentes hacerte el formal, te gusta demasiado salir de fiesta… ―Jackson guiñó un ojo.

Jinyoung y sus dos mejores amigos Mark y Jackson disfrutaban del tiempo libre disponible del desayuno en la cafetería del hospital. Como todas las mañanas habían elegido la mesa más apartada para comentar el panorama y, por supuesto, cotillear sin ser escuchados. Tanto sus a amigos como a sus compañeros de clase, quienes se encontraban presentes en aquel momento, tenían como _hobby_ picar y provocar a Park “estudiante modelo y enfermero favorito de la planta y las enfermeras” Jinyoung y a este no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia. Peor aún cuando su más reciente desfase todavía pesaba en su conciencia.

―¡Eso es mentira! ―Intentó defenderse Jinyoung mientras sus mejillas amenazaban con sonrojarse―. A parte, este año tenemos muchas más prácticas y no pienso ir de reenganche todos los viernes como el año pasado. Así que ni lo intentéis porque no hay nada en este mundo que me convenza para salir de fiesta ―continuó mientras no sabía hasta qué punto sus palabras estaban equivocadas―. Mucho menos a la fiesta esta rara del “semáforo” ―Hizo una mueca mientras movía dos de sus dedos de ambas manos simulando unas comillas―. ¿No os dais cuenta de que nos marcan como ganado? ¿Acaso no somos seres humanos?

―¡Claro que si, Jinyoungie! A ti lo que te fastidia es no estar marcado por cierta persona… ―Jackson hizo un repetido levantamiento de cejas.

―¿Qué estás insinuando Jackson?

―¡Bueno, señores! ―Ilhoon interrumpió a Jinyoung, quien estaba empezar a estar más molesto con su mejor amigo. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo? Desde aquel fatídico jueves sus compañeros de piso y, sobre todo, Jackson, compartían miradas de comprensión y susurraban historias de las que, aparentemente, él era protagonista. No suficiente con eso, le habían estado “lanzando pullitas” y haciendo chistes internos sobre una supuesta tensión no resuelta que él tenía con cierta persona que se negaban a revelar. Jinyoung hizo caso omiso y centró su atención en Ilhoon quien, a pesar de llevar el uniforme como todo alumno de prácticas, llamaba la atención de todo el hospital con su intenso pelo rojo―. ¡Éramos pocos y parió la abuela!

―¿Ahora a ti qué te pasa? ―dijo Jae a la vez que intentaba que la contraseña del wifi le funcionase en el móvil.

―Pues que “heteroplaya” acaba de hacer acto de presencia _en esta nuestra cafetería_ . Nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza que gente de su estatus social podría venir a desayunar con la _plebe_ de enfermería ―añadió Ilhoon mientras continuaba dirigiendo su mirada asesina al fondo de la cafetería.

―¿Quién? ―preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

―Pues el alumno de medicina que está de prácticas en medicina interna ―Sus amigos seguían mirándolo como si a éste le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza―. ¡Aish! ¿Es que nunca atendéis a mis grandes historias? ―El grupo hizo caso omiso a su pregunta retórica, tan intrigados y emocionados por el inminente _salseo_ como si de la continuación de la más adictiva telenovela se tratase. Los cotilleos enfermeriles no son ninguna broma―. El otro día os conté que mi enfermera me mandó acompañarlo mientras éste tenía que hacer un tacto rectal… ¡Y el desgraciado intentó por todas las maneras que lo hiciera yo! ¡Encima me dijo que como a él no le gustaba así sería una gran oportunidad para mí para ampliar conocimientos!

―¿Don Perfecto? ―habló por primera vez Wonpil.

―¡Ah! ¡Ya se quien es! ¡Es el estudiante de medicina por el que todas nuestras compañeras babean por sus huesos! ―agregó Mark.

―Pues ahora no caigo… ―dijo Jae mientras guardaba el móvil en su bolsillo exasperadamete. <<¡A la mierda el maldito wifi que no carga!>>, pensó ―. ¿Pero qué te pasa con él? Parece que te ofusca un poco. ¿Acaso hizo algo?

―¿Cuando dije yo que me ofuscase? ¡Para nada! ¡Yo estoy muy tranquilo! ¡Y claro que hizo algo! ¡Intentó coger el lubricante que le había caído al suelo para usarlo!

―Pues yo no veo el problema… ―añadió Jae para después colocarse las gafas elegantemente.

―¡Para usarlo! ―gritó Ilhoon si darse cuenta y llamó la atención de toda la cafetería―. ¡Será inútil! ¡No lo soporto, en serio!

―Ilhoon… ―dijo Jackson, señalando al archienemigo de Ilhoon―. Creo que Hyunsik acaba de oír todo lo que acabas de decir.

―¡Qué va a oír ese…! ¡Pero no digas su nombre, que aún va a enterarse de que hablamos de él!

―Claro, que a muchos les pasa el accidente del lubricante y estás tú para verlo ―añadió Jinyoung mientras ponía los ojos en blanco―. Que cambiándole el nombre y poniéndole un nuevo mote no se va a enterar… Claro que no…

―No nos desviemos del tema… ―interrumpió Jackson a la vez que le lanzó a Jinyoung una mirada que no significaba otra cosa más que maldad―. Vas a venir con nosotros a la fiesta del semáforo lo quieras o no, Jinyoungie.

―¡Mira que eres pesado! ¡Que no voy a salir!

―¿Qué otra cosa vas a hacer un jueves por la noche?

―¡Pues hay muchas! Por ejemplo estudiar… ¿No te suena lo que es?

―Pero si quedan meses para los exámenes finales Jinyoung ―añadió Jae, quien puso los ojos en blanco ante las mal creadas excusas para salir de su amigo―. Ni siquiera yo he empezado a estudiar…

―¡Por fin alguien que me apoya! ―Jackson señaló a Jae con su dedo y rodeó los hombros de Jinyoung con uno de sus brazos, avergonzándolo. A veces se preguntaba cómo el estudiante chino llegó a ser su mejor amigo cuando sus personalidades eran como la noche y el día. De hecho, Jackson muchas veces parecía un cariñoso perro que no conocía nada sobre el espacio personal cuando él era más bien frío y distante―. Es nuestra última gran fiesta antes de empezar a ponerse a estudiar en serio…

―Eso dijiste en todas las anteriores, Jackson…

El silencio envolvió al grupo, como si una ola de aire siberiano hubiese pasado por el lugar para dejarlos congelados en el sitio. Jinyoung pensó en ese momento que iban a dejarlo ir y que podría pasar el jueves noche en su casa con la mejor compañía que podía tener: un libro o un drama y batido o helado de chocolate. Sus frágiles esperanzas no duraron mucho, ya se se rompieron en mil pedazos cuando Mark, quien se había mantenido entre las sombras sin pronunciar palabra alguna, intervino.

―Puede que no te lo hayamos dicho Jinyoungie, pero es una fiesta que organiza nuestra clase para recaudar fondos para el “Paso de ecuador” ―Mark sacó por fin su as que había mantenido guardada bajo su manga, disfrazado bajo la forma de un taco de entradas para la tan debatida fiesta. Las posó sobre la mesa enfrente de Jinyoung, quien posó sus ojos sobre ellas con una expresión pensativa.

―Pero… ni siquiera es mi turno esta semana,  Mark...

―Eres nuestro delegado de clase y alma de la fiesta, Jinyoungie. Esos dos cargos tienen ciertas obligaciones… ―Mark guiñó un ojo.

―Además que como no vayas a la fiesta colgaré en Instagram tus fotos y tus videos de la fiesta de Halloween del año pasado… ―Jackson cogió su móvil y empezó a buscar.

―¡A ver, a ver! ¡Yo no me pierdo eso!  ―Ilhoon se acercó hacia donde estaba sentado Jackson, casi subiéndose a la mesa en el proceso.

―¡No serás capaz! ―Jinyoung quitó el brazo de Jackson de sus hombros mientras su cara y sus orejas se enrojecían de la vergüenza.

―¿Que no? ―Con una sonrisa malévola, Jackson le dió a botón de reproducir de su móvil. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Jinyoung para intentar evitar la catástrofe, el móvil comenzó a cantar con su voz un “Jaebum hyung...” que hizo que su cara se pusiese de un color tomate tan intenso que pensó el resto del grupo que en cualquier momento podría echar humo por las orejas hasta llegar a la combustión espontánea.

―¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Iré a esa maldita fiesta!

Jinyoung tapó su cara con sus manos, intentando esconderse -y, si fuera posible, desaparecer de la faz de la tierra- de la humillación que estaba viviendo en aquel momento mientras sus amigos celebraban su participación en la fiesta. No sabía por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que podía llegar a ocurrir el próximo jueves. Sin embargo, no había manera de que pudiera evitar su destino aunque todas las señales le estuviesen diciendo que “se mascaba la tragedia”.

***

Al contrario de lo que Jinyoung podía encontrar en los dramas y libros que llenaban su vacío sentimental, no ocurrieron grandes acontecimientos en los días previos a la fiesta. De hecho, si dejara a un lado los momentos teñidos del más puro surrealismo y humor absurdo propios de las _sitcoms_ que podía ver en la televisión, se podría decir que su vida era más bien mediocre: despertarse, ir a clases, ir a prácticas, pasarse las tardes estudiando, dormir… Es por eso que, a pesar de que nunca se lo confesaría a sus amigos porque le clavarían la etiqueta de “romántico empedernido” como si de un puñal se tratase, dentro de él esperaba un cambio que supusiera un _plot twist_ en su vida.

Aquel no era momento de lamentarse por su inexistente vida amorosa, ya que su dignidad e imagen pública estaban en inminente peligro. Jinyoung, sentado en el sofá, se había convertido en un burrito humano al envolverse completamente en la manta de sofá. La situación era crítica: sus compañeros de piso -liderados por Jackson- habían conspirado a sus espaldas, una cosa llevó a otra, y todo resultó en la prohibición de elegir su propia ropa porque (palabras de Yugyeom) “ya era hora de dejar de vestir como un abuelo”.

―¡Por fin la he encontrado! ―dijo Jackson después de abrir la puerta del salón con tal fuerza que la pobre dió un golpe contra la pared que provocó un sonido que probablemente se hubiese escuchado en toda la casa. El joven rubio llevaba un crop top en sus manos todo orgulloso, su mirada brillando con el destello de la maldad―. ¡Ponte esto, Jinyoung! ―Le ordenó antes de tirarle la prenda de ropa.

―¡No me voy a poner esto! ―dijo Jinyoung mientras miraba a la susodicha prenda, horrorizado.

―¡Me has hecho ir a mi habitación a buscar otra prenda poner encima de mi maravillosa camisa y ahora le haces semejante desprecio a mi crop top! ¡Me cago en la leche, Jinyoung! ¡Pensaba que éramos amigos!

―¡No seas tan dramático!

―¿Me estás llamando dramático? ¡Tú eres el que estás montando semejante cristo por ponerte esta prenda de ropa que, por cierto, es una obra de arte moderna!

Yugyeom, a quien Jackson le había encomendado la misión junto a Bambam y a Youngjae de quedarse vigilando a Jinyoung y evitar que éste se intentase cambiar de ropa o mismo tirarse por la ventana, empezó a reírse de manera malévola desde su lugar en el sofá. Jinyoung sintió entonces un escalofrío recorrer todo su entero ser por lo que el más pequeño podría haber planeado.

―Pero hyung… ¿Para qué intentar negociar con este cuando podemos ponérselo a la fuerza…?

―¡No te atreverás!

Yugyeom miró a ambos lados, donde Youngjae y Bambam se encontraban ocupando el sofá, con una mirada malévola. Poco después, el grupo se abalanzó sobre Jinyoung para intentar quitarle la manta que le protegía como si de la más poderosa armadura se tratase. Una maraña de gritos y de extremidades se sucedieron después, provocando el caos en la sala. Jinyoung se negaba a perder, después de todo. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya que desde el momento en el que se encontraba superado en número la batalla estaba perdida. El fervor de la batalla se apagó poco tiempo después cuando sus amigos lograron ponerle la maldita prenda sobre la camisa de rejilla.

El silencio cayó en el saló, casi palpable, mientras sus amigos admiraban su obra. Lo que no se esperaban fue que la puerta del salón se abriese una vez más y que un sonido ahogado de alguien que estaba muy sorprendido los sobresaltase.

El grupo se giró y creó un pasillo imaginario entre Jaebum y Jinyoung. Ahí estaba, Im Jaebum en todo su esplendor, luciendo como un dios griego aunque llevase solamente un pantalón desgastado que dejaba entrever la piel de sus piernas a través de sus agujeros, una camisa negra y una chaqueta de cuero. Jinyoung se sentía desnudo con su conjunto formado sólo por unos pantalones de cuero que dejaban poco a la imaginación (sobre todo su culo), el crop top y la camiseta de rejilla que permitía entrever su abdomen. No intentó taparse a pesar de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento, ya que su cerebro sufrió un cortocircuíto que lo dejó congelado en el sitio. Jinyoung no podía pensar en otra cosa que Jaebum, quien lucía sorprendido y como si hubiese salido de una revista de moda. La imagen formaba un campo magnético que tiraba de él, lo atraía a la vez que encendía un fuego, todavía tenue, dentro de él que no sabía si debería estar sintiendo por su amigo. Jinyoung no había tenido otras relaciones ni tenía todavía muy claro como funcionaban éstas, ni siquiera su orientación sexual, pero lo que sí que tenía alguna certeza es que había un hilo conductor que los unía a los dos.

―¡Jaebum hyung! Hoy estás muy chic y sexy, muy acorde a nuestro concepto de hoy―Jackson guiñó un ojo―. ¿Qué te parece nuestra obra?

Jaebum estaba ensimismado e incluso podría llegar a verse algo de baba en sus labios (¿o sería producto de la imaginación de los chicos?). Las palabras de Jackson lo trajeron a la realidad, como si hubiese reiniciado el disco duro de un ordenador que se había bloqueado por un exceso de información.

―Eh… si… Jinyoungie, estás muy guapo ―Jaebum se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello, avergonzado. Como si una conexión telepática se tratase, notó la incomodidad que Jinyoung estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, y los engranajes de su cerebro comenzaron a funcionar para pensar en una solución. Se acercó a su amigo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta, para después ofrecérsela―. Habéis hecho un gran trabajo pero… creo que te quedaría bien mi chaqueta.

―¡Ohhh que bonito! ―el resto de chicos cantaron, lo que les hizo ganar una mirada asesina de Jinyoung.

Jaebum le puso la chaqueta, lo que hizo que un ligero tono rosado apareciese en las mejillas de Jinyoung. En esos momentos, sintió como si aquella chispa que había aparecido antes se hubiese expandido y creado una corriente eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo. La tierna y avergonzada mirada de Jaebum y el hecho de estar llevando puesta su chaqueta le hizo sentir un calor, como si se sintiese en casa.

Los chicos se sentaron en el sofá mientras esperaban al más mayor de la casa. Las paredes del salón enjaularon el mar de sonidos originados en el sinfín de conversaciones superficiales y de la repetición de algún que otro programa de la MTV puesto en la televisión y que ninguno de ellos le estaban prestando atención. Cuando Jinyoung se encontraba en grupo, a pesar de que apreciaba la compañía de sus amigos, su alma introvertida a menudo se cansaba por el esfuerzo de tener que socializar e interactuar con otros. Es por eso que muchas veces prefería limitarse a escuchar a los demás en silencio y a quedar como un mero espectador. Muchos pensarían que podría sentirse solo o apartado, pero se encontraba a gusto de esa manera. Jaebum era igual a él en ese sentido y era una de las razones por las que se sentía tan cómodo al tenerlo a su lado. Muchas veces tenían conversaciones sin palabras en las que era suficiente disfrutar de la compañía y del silencio del otro, como en aquel momento.

Su hilo de pensamientos fue interrumpido por un pequeño peso en su regazo. Cuando bajó la vista vio a la pequeña gata de Jaebum, Nora, que se había acurrucado en ese lugar. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Jinyoung a la vez que empezó a recordar el día que llegó la pequeña Nora a casa y el hecho de que, a pesar de los intentos de Jaebum de retenerla en su habitación, ella siempre lograba encontrar la manera de escapar para buscar la compañía de Jinyoung.

―¡Ah!  ―gritó Jackson mientras se le acercó apresuradamente para intentar expulsar a la gata siamesa de su regazo, ya que estaba demasiado entretenida en jugar a enganchar sus uñas en su camiseta de rejilla. Con lo que no contaba el rubio es que, en el proceso de salvar su obra de arte, el felino estirase una de sus  patas para arañarle―. Oye, princesita, vamos a llevarnos bien, ¿vale? Tú te bajas del regazo de Jinyoungie y dejas de intentar romper la camiseta y yo te doy una buena lata de atún… ¿qué te parece?

―Jackson hyung… ¿te das cuenta de que estás hablando con un gato y de que no entiende lo que le estás diciendo? ―dijo Bambam entre risas.

―¿Cómo que no? ¿No la ves? Me está mirando a modo “déjame en paz humano, esa lata de atún que me estás ofreciendo parece apetitosa, pero prefiero estar sobre las atractivas piernas de mi humano”―continuó el rubio.

―Oye, que **su** humano **soy yo** ―intervino Jaebum todo ofendido. Nadie era el humano de su pequeña Nora más que él. Ella era como si fuese su hija: la adoptó, la crió, la alimentó y, lo más importante,  le dio una familia. Sin embargo, aunque nunca lo reconocería y lo negaría frente al resto, a veces pensaba que era más del pelinegro que suya. Incluso en algunas ocasiones le había bufado cuando se había intentado acercar a Jinyoung mientras estaba ella sobre sus piernas. Pero eso obviamente era un pequeño secreto que no tenía planes de revelar al resto.

―Si, si… lo que tú digas… ―Jackson puso los ojos en blanco―. ¿Podrías hacer el favor de quitarla de su regazo, por favor? ¿No ves que le está llenando de pelos la ropa a Jinyoung y va a acabar rompiendo **mi** camiseta?

El grupo se enzarzó en una discusión -por supuesto absurda- hasta que esta fue interrumpida por la entrada del último inquilino del piso. Como cada vez que salían, Mark estaba tan atractivo que podía quitar el aliento de cualquier ser mortal que habitase la Tierra. Aunque ya tenía de base una belleza impresionante, el americano sabía sacarse partido con _looks_ endemoniadamente caros y a la moda.

Los chicos se quedaron mirando a Jackson, quien contrariamente a como es habitualmente, se había quedado callado después de murmurar un <<maldita sea…>>. A pesar de que Mark y Jackson eran “la pareja top del campus”, en aquel momento estaban pasando por una de sus crisis. La diferencia era que esta vez la causa había sido lo suficientemente seria para estar sin hablarse más del par de días que solían durar sus riñas. Sin embargo, los chicos confiaban en que más pronto que tarde se reconciliarían y estarían uno sobre el otro de una forma tan cursi y azucarada que podría darles diabetes.

―¡Cuidado! ¡Aparten todos que hay riesgo de caída de ojos y de enfurruñamiento! ―susurró Jinyoung lo suficientemente alto para que aquellos con los que estaba compartiendo sofá se enterasen y Mark no. El pelinegro dibujó con sus labios una sonrisa malvada acariciaba el lomo de Nora. Jackson se giró para recriminarle el comentarios cuando vio que el pequeño bulto peludo origen de sus problemas se había puesto a jugar con su camisa de rejilla una vez más.

―Im Jaebum, juro que o quitas a esa gata del regazo de Jinyoung ahora mismo o lo haré yo mismo a riesgo de que arañe toda mi cara. ¡Como me rompa la camisa te haré comprarme otra y te colgaré de un pino!

―Ya, ya… ―dijo Jinyoung mientras se levantaba a la vez que cogía a Nora en brazos para llevarla a la habitación de su amo―. Voy a llevar a la pequeña lejos de esta cosa que llamas camisa. Bueno, ya que estamos todos… ¿nos vamos o hacemos la fiesta aquí?

― _Let’s go!_ ―gritaron Yugyeom y Bambam al mismo tiempo. Una vez todos estaban preparados salieron del apartamento, lo que marcó el comienzo de una noche en la que muchas cosas iban a cambiar.

***

La imagen que la gente siempre tuvo de las fiestas universitarias distaban bastante de lo que eran en realidad, al menos en aquella ciudad. Los _blockbusters_ americanos solían mostrar una realidad distorsionada en la que estas celebraciones eran propias de lugares y situaciones idílicas. No tendrían cabida, por ejemplo, el protagonista (si, lo has adivinado, Jinyoung y su _squad_ ) se estuviese calando hasta los huesos, muriéndose de frío y con su peinado destrozado, mientras vendía entradas a la salida de una discoteca.

Era habitual en aquella universidad que los estudiantes de las diferentes carreras organizasen viajes para celebrar el “paso de ecuador”, es decir, la finalización del curso que suponía la mitad de la carrera y el comienzo de una nueva etapa. Los destinos de estos solían ser lugares paradisíacos o ciudades turísticas con hoteles que permitían unas fiestas permanentes muy apetecibles a la vez que merecidas. Estos proyectos no eran precisamente baratos y es por eso por lo que los estudiantes organizaban fiestas o acontecimientos para recaudar fondos. La “Fiesta del semáforo” era una de ellas y era por eso por lo que Jinyoung se encontraba en semejante situación.

A pesar de que aquel día no era su turno para hacerlo, no tuvo opción que ayudar a sus amigos a vender entradas (para ser honestos, quién tendría el coraje y poco aprecio por su vida para llevarle la contraria a un Mark que puede lanzarte un ordenador portátil a la cara en cualquier momento) y conseguir así un buen pellizco para su proyecto. Sin embargo, no estaba sólo en aquella misión: Jaebum se había ofrecido a echarle una mano y estaba apoyado en la fachada del edificio de forma desenfadada tras acabar su taco de entradas. Jinyoung se preguntaba cómo era posible que su amigo pudiera estar tan atractivo, como si fuera un protagonista de un shojo, incluso cuando tanto su ropa como su pelo estaban empapados.

De repente un ruidoso grupo de jóvenes, probablemente de primer curso ya que su apariencia tenía un pie puesto más en la adolescencia que en alumnos de universidad (tal vez por la ilusión que poseían por empezar una nueva etapa en su vida y no conocer el verdadero espíritu de la universidad… pobres ilusos), se paró en el lugar en el que Jinyoung estaba. Los ojos del pelinegro se iluminaron ante la posibilidad de acabar su montón de entradas. Era hora de usar sus armas secretas.

―Hola, guapo… veo que estás vendiendo entradas… ―El que parecía el “macho alfa” del grupo le guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo que Jinyoung tuviese que aguartarse la risa por la vergüenza ajena que estaba sintiendo―. ¿Qué estudias?

―Adivínalo ―El otro puso una media sonrisa que acabó siendo la copia barata y de mala calidad de un personaje seductor de alguna de las películas románticas americanas que probablemente haya visto. Jinyoung se tragó (además de la risa) las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco y le dedicó al chico su mejor sonrisa capitalista.

―Mmmm… ―El joven entrecerró sus ojos como si estuviera pensando la solución de la pregunta de examen más difícil que haya visto en su vida―. Me tienes cara de ser el más inteligente del campus…

―Gracias… ―Jinyoung, haciendo uso de sus dotes de actor de dramas, dirigió su mirada al suelo para hacer creer al otro que estaba avergonzado por el halago.

―Medicina, ¿verdad?

―¿Estás diciendo que los que no estudian medicina no pueden ser los más listos del campus?

―No… ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Perdona! ―el chico levantó sus brazos y mostró las palmas de sus manos para disculparse.

―No puedes negar que hay diferentes clases de estudiantes… ―dijo una de las chicas del grupo―, ya sabes lo que dicen: “el que vale, vale y el que no para ADE”.

―O “en magisterio, pinta y colorea” ―añadió otra.

―¿Y si fuera de alguna de esas carreras? ―Jinyoung comentó con una media sonrisa que estaba encandilando al chico que habló primero, su víctima.

―No creo… tienes cara de inteligente… tienes pinta de estudiar en nuestra carrera… ―el chico volvió a intervenir.

―¿Qué estudiáis?

―Primero de medicina, por supuesto.

―Ah… ¡Vaya! ¡No lo habría adivinado! ―Jinyoung volvió a usar sus dotes de actor (en serio, ¿por qué estaba estudiando su carrera en vez de empezar una carrera en Hollywood?) para hacer como si hubiese fallado una pregunta por muy poco y se volvió a aguantar la risa porque nadie del grupo había pillado el insulto que justo acababa de hacer a su inteligencia―. Yo estudio segundo de enfermería…

―Vaya…

―Por supuesto que soy el primero de la clase y destaco en el hospital… probablemente nos veremos pronto por ahí―Jinyoung guiñó un ojo―. Os podría echar una mano ahí… o ser vuestra peor pesadilla… dependiendo de vuestras decisiones… como por ejemplo comprarme estas entradas.

El chico y su comidilla de “palmeros”, todos ellos en shock por la revelación, corrieron a comprarle las entradas. Aunque el grupo reanudó su marcha, el joven líder del grupo se quedó atrás.

―Perdón por lo de antes…

―Oh, no es nada ―Jinyoung volvió a hacer que dirigía su mirada al suelo y dando una imagen de inocencia.

―Realmente me pareces guapo e interesante y puedo darte mi número para quedar después…

―Oh, ¡lo siento! En verdad tengo novio… de hecho está ahí ―Jinyoung señaló hacia atrás con su pulgar hacia donde estaba Jaebum, quien había cambiado su expresión molesta por una sorprendida.

El joven se puso del color tomate por la situación embarazosa y huyó despavorido. Jinyoung guardó el dinero con una expresión de autosuficiencia por el trabajo bien hecho mientras se acercaba al lugar en el que un muy confundido Jaebum se había quedado petrificado.

―¿Qué ha sido eso? ―preguntó Jaebum.

―¿Qué?

―”En verdad tengo novio… de hecho está ahí” ―Jaebum hizo señal de hacer unas comillas con los dedos de sus manos, divertido.

― _Life is acting_ , Jaebum ―Jinyoung hizo una media sonrisa.

―¿Qué significa eso?

―Que tienes que mejorar tu inglés, Jaebum… ―El pelinegro le guiñó un ojo, dejando al otro mucho más confundido que antes―. Y que gracias a mis grandes dotes para la actuación he logrado vender todas las entradas que me quedaban.

―La verdad es que siempre has sido bueno actuando, Jinyoungie. Podrías tener éxito actuando en dramas.

―Oh… gracias… ―Jinyoung empezó a sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse y como un calor amable por todo su cuerpo por el halago y por el hecho de que Jaebum siempre le guardase ese tipo de comentarios, incluso cuando no confiaba en si mismo.

Un nuevo grupo apareció, en este caso uno muy conocido por ellos. Las voces y las risas demasiado escandalosas resonaron en todo el callejón de la discoteca, lo que hizo desvanecer la extraña atmósfera que se había establecido entre los dos.

―¡Eh, parejita! ¿Interrumpimos algo? ―gritó Jackson para después situarse en medio de los dos y poner cada uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del par, como si de un abrazo gigante se tratase.

―Por supuesto que no… sólo estábamos esperando por vuestros culos perezosos porque ya habíamos vendido todas las entradas ―Jinyoung guiñó un ojo, divertido. Después repasó los miembros del grupo para darse cuenta que el mayor de ellos no estaba―. ¿Dónde está Mark?

―Por favor no hablemos de eso… ―susurró Jackson mientras ponía una expresión como la de alguien que estuviese reviviendo un momento de su vida demasiado traumático.

―Mark hyung se molestó por algo que Jackson hyung estaba haciendo y se pusieron a discutir en medio de la calle… tanto drama… ¡Mejor que Juego de Tronos! ―relató Yugyeom, divertido.

―¡Park Yugyeom, te voy a asesinar! ―Jackson le mandó una mirada asesina al más pequeño.

―¡Eh! ¡El único que puede amenazar a mi hermano de muerte soy yo! ―dijo Jinyoung, ofendido.

―¿Y si dejamos el drama, buscamos a Mark y vamos a buscar un sitio donde podamos beber? ―añadió Youngjae.

―Después os quejareis de que no hay sitios donde nos sirvan bebidas… ¿veis? Teníamos que haber bebido en casa… ―Bambam puso los ojos en blanco.

Los compañeros de piso se sumergieron en una discusión sin sentido (como siempre) para decidir a qué sitio irían. Mientras intentaban llegar a alguna parte Mark volvió con unas pegatinas en su mano en las que Jinyoung posó sus ojos de todo menos entusiasmado.

―Vaya por Dios… ―Jackson suspiró al ver a Mark, lo que hizo que el resto de chicos les mirasen, interesados por el inminente drama.

―¿Decías algo, Jackson? ―preguntó Mark, todavía susceptible por la discusión que habían tenido antes.

―Nada, nada… ―Jackson suspiró y miró para otro lado.

―Bueno, los de la comisión me han dado ya las pegatinas… así que coged una sin rechistar ―el americano eligió una pegatina verde y se la puso en su chaqueta. Jackson le miró como si su alma le hubiese abandonado o, más bien, como si su corazón se hubiese acabado de hacer añicos ante la posibilidad de que la crisis por la que estaban pasando fuese más seria de lo que parecía en un primer lugar―. ¿Qué pasa?

―Nada, ¿qué va a pasar? Sólo que voy a coger mi pegatina **verde** , ya que **por lo visto** soy un hombre **libre** que puede **hacer lo que quiera** hoy por la noche ―Jackson pegó furiosamente la citada pegatina en su pecho.

―Ay Dios, que se lía ―dijo Yugyeom con cara de cotilla―, debería haber traído palomitas.

―Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras, Jackson ―dijo Mark estoicamente.

―¿Ah sí?

―Pues claro.

―Eso no lo decías antes cuando las chicas a las que les vendí las entradas estaban ligando conmigo ―Jackson hizo un levantamiento exagerado de cejas.

―Ya estás empezando a ver cosas, Jackson ―Mark puso los ojos en blanco.

―¿La calle entera veía cosas cuando empezaste la pelea?

―Lo que tú digas, Jackson.

―Pues eso.

―¡Eh, chicos! ¡JJP se ha puesto la pegatina amarilla! ¡JJP es real! ―Yugyeom empezó a hacer ruidos extraños de celebración, lo que le hizo buen merecedor del tirón de orejas de su hermano Jinyoung le acababa de hacer.

―¡No digas tonterías, Yugyeom! ―dijo Jinyoung entre dientes mientras seguía torturando la pobre oreja de Yugyeom―. Lo hice porque Jaebum hyung lo hizo, obviamente. ¿Y qué es eso de JJP?

―¡Ay! ―se quejó el más pequeño, quien daba ya por perdida su oreja―. ¡En la zona del pendiente no!

―El ‘JJ Project’ ―contestó Youngjae―, Youngjae hyung y Wonpil hyung nos dieron la idea…Yugyeom es el presidente y Jackson el vicepresidente.

―¡Shhh! ¡Spoilers! ―Jackson se movió rapidamente al lugar en el que Youngjae estaba y le tapó la boca con su mano―. Pero, en serio, ¿por qué te has puesto la pegatina amarilla, Jinyoungie? ¿Algún pretendiente del que debamos tener noticia? ―Jackson hizo un levantamiento de cejas.

―Jaebum hyung y yo hemos pensado que la pegatina amarilla era la mejor opción para no tener que estar aguantando gente pesada y así poder disfrutar de una noche tranquila por una vez ―dijo Jinyoung.

―En serio, ¿podéis ser más obvios? ―Jackson puso los ojos en blanco.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó Jaebum, todo confuso.

―Nada, nada ―añadió el rubio―. No sé lo que haréis vosotros pero **yo** me voy a buscar un lugar en el que beber.

El grupo reanudó su marcha en búsqueda de un lugar que tuviese dos condiciones que, en principio, eran irreconciliables: buen alcohol y no gastar demasiado dinero. Lo que no sabían Jinyoung y Jaebum era que Jackson los había traicionado y les había puesto una pegatina verde a cada uno de los dos en su espalda. Su vida amorosa estaba en la mierda en aquel momento y lo que más quería en este mundo era buscar una fosa donde caerse muerto o esconderse el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, Jinyoung merecía que dejase su vida de viejoven y tener una vida emocionante y añadir un poco de leña al fuego de vez en cuando nunca venía de más.        

Como todos los jueves la búsqueda de un oasis en el que sirvieran el elixir más preciado era misión prácticamente imposible. Aunque las entradas de las fiestas universitarias como la suya incluían habitualmente consumición, también era cierto que en esas ocasiones los locales siempre aprovechaban la oportunidad de tener un buen rebaño de jóvenes en sus cuatro paredes y solían idear estrategias para que dejasen allí todo su dinero. Es por eso por lo que en ocasiones como aquellas los estudiantes solían recorrer antes las calles de la zona de la “movida universitaria” en búsqueda de un pub en que les sirviese bebida. No era raro que prácticamente se recorriesen todos y cada uno de los establecimientos porque siempre había algún miembro del grupo que encontrase alguna pega ya fuese por la calidad de la bebida, el precio desorbitado o porque no hubiese sitio ni para un alfiler.

Después de tener que tener que conformarse con lo que “La cueva de la bruja” (nombre que le venía como anillo al dedo porque, a parte de ser un sitio de mala muerte parecía que en cualquier momento los fuesen a encantar o que los dueños empezasen a hacer magia oscura) podía ofrecer, los siete se desplazaron a donde la gran fiesta iba a tener lugar. Nada más entrar en la pequeña discoteca y sin que prácticamente les diese tiempo a llegar a la barra para reclamar sus preciados chupitos y consumiciones apareció una cara bien conocida por casi la totalidad de la facultad de enfermería.

Park Chanyeol era el tipo de estudiante que era no sólo era bien conocido por sus compañeros de su clase, sino también por los de otros cursos y gran parte de los profesores y del servicio de enfermería del hospital. Era probablemente el joven más popular de cuarto curso, pero eso no lo convertía en alguien superficial, al contrario, Chanyeol era bien conocido por ser cercano y poder empezar conversaciones hasta con una pared.

Jinyoung coincidió un par de veces con Chanyeol en la facultad, pero donde más de una vez le sacó las castañas del fuego fue en sus primeras prácticas del hospital. El pelinegro iba como un flan y había pasado varias semanas sintiendo la ansiedad palpitando por todo su ser e impidiéndole dormir al ir contruyendo su pesimista mente los posibles desastrosos escenarios que podían llegarle a ocurrir. Sin embargo estos no llegaron a ocurrir, ya que Chanyeol no le dejó solo en ningún momento y lo hizo sentir como uno más. Era increíble como la extrovertida y divertida personalidad del mayor conectase a la perfección con la suya y que Jinyoung hubiese encontrado en él una persona con la que pudiese contar.

―¡Jinyoung! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ―Chanyeol dijo a la vez que ponía uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del pelinegro.

―¡Hyung! ¡La verdad que si! ¿Qué es de tu vida?

El alto joven de orejas prominentes y sonrisa amable separó y prácticamente arrastró a Jinyoung del lugar, dejando a los otros seis solos. Sin que a ninguno del grupo les diera tiempo a reaccionar, Jackson comenzó a percibir un gruñido como los que emitía Nora cada vez que se ponía territorial con Jinyoung o Jaebum y alguien se intentaba acercar a ellos. “No puede ser posible, aquí no dejaban entrar animales y más aún uno de tan semejante tamaño para poder producir un sonido tan alto que pudiese llegar a mi oído, ¿no?” , pensó Jackson. Se armó de valor (lo intentó más bien teniendo en cuenta lo tan “persona valiente” que era él), se giró hacia la dirección de la fuente del ruido y se encontró con un Im Jaebum al que poco le faltaba para ponerse a bufar como su gata. La situación provocó la aparición de una sonrisa en Jackson, quien se preguntó si acaso estaría más cerca de que el JJP, o lo que era lo mismo, la relación entre Jinyoung y Jaebum estuviese más cerca de ser real tras la aparición de los súbitos celos de Jaebum.

Su hilo de pensamientos fue interrumpida por la súbita aparición de varios de sus compañeros con Ilhoon a la cabeza, varios de ellos ya bastante perjudicados a pesar de que la fiesta aún acababa de empezar como quien decía la cosa.

―Adiós ―dijo Ilhoon sarcásticamente mientras levantaba la mano y la movía de forma dramática como si no volviese a ver a Jinyoung el resto de su vida―, chicos, guardemos un minuto de silencio por la primera pérdida de esta noche y, esperemos, no sea la última ―hizo un levantamiento de cejas sugerente y demasiado exagerado―. Fue bonito conocerle. Era una gran persona y se notará en falta su presencia en esta bella noche ―actuó como si se estuviese limpiando una lágrima invisible de su mejilla con su dedo índice―. Bueno, no podemos estar de luto por siempre así que, mis queridos camaradas, ¿vamos a hidratarnos?

Tras esperar una cola infinita, el grupo consiguió por fin sus bebidas y se quedaron en la barra del pub, apiñados como sardinas enlatadas. Era casi imposible moverse y mucho menos bailar, más cuando tenían que proteger a su preciado alcohol de los empujones de la gente para así evitar que acabara en el suelo, o peor, encima de ellos mismo.

―¡Arg! ¡Estoy harto! ―se quejó Yugyeom, quien tenía fama de ser un culo inquieto, después de haber pasado media hora en esa misma situación. El más joven ya había intentado en numerosas ocasiones lanzar indirecta para que el grupo se moviese para un lugar menos concurrido o que, al menos, pudiesen moverse con libertad. Sin embargo lo único que había recibido hasta ahora eran las miradas de un Jaebum, Jackson y un Mark que sabían algo de lo que él no tenía noticia y que dejase de insistir―. No entiendo qué estamos haciendo aquí parados ―el chico recibió un empujón de un chico que lo intentaba apartar para llegar a la barra, lo que casi le hizo tirar la bebida―. ¡Ey! ¡Mira por donde vas! ¿Acaso necesitas gafas?

―Esperar a Jinyoung ―lo que Jaebum pretendía murmurar acabó diciéndolo en una voz demasiado alta. El moreno seguía vigilando con los ojos entrecerrados a Jinyoung, quien continuaba hablando muy animadamente y demasiado cerca para su gusto.

―Pero lo podemos esperar en el sitio de siempre, hyung… ―se quejó Bambam a la vez que hacía un puchero. El tailandés de pelo gris (en serio, ¿cuántas veces se había cambiado ya de color de pelo?) se moría de ganas de subirse a **su** tarima de siempre para que así todo el mundo pudiese ver y envidiar sus movimientos de baile y cuerpo de infarto.

―Tranquilo, _Double B_ , nadie puede arrebatarte tu imperio de la tarima ―comentó Jackson mientras le pasaba un brazo a Jaebum por los hombros y agregó―: chicos, ¿no veis que si vamos para allí este cachorrillo enamorado no puede vigilar a su amado? Dios no lo quiera pero, ¿qué pasaría si Chanyeol intentase mover ficha e iniciar algo con nuestro puro Jinyoungie? ¿Quién iría a su rescate?

―Eh… eh… no… no es por eso… a mi… que me va a importar con quien esté o deja de estar Jinyoungie ―comenzó de decir un muy nervioso Jaebum en su defensa con palabras arrastradas por el alcohol mientras los que creía él sus amigos se echaron a reír. ¿Acaso no veían como ese joven no dejaba que su Jinyoungie estuviese con ellos? De todos modos, él debía actuar como buen amigo que es y dejar que su mejor amigo disfrutase de la noche. Además, sus amigos estaban intentando todo lo posible para no quedarse más en aquel lugar y era inútil luchar contra su cabezonería―. ¿Sabéis que? Tenéis razón. Este local tampoco es tan grande y tarde o temprano nos encontrará así que llevemos a esta diva a lucirse… antes de que le de un ictus…

Jackson no podía estar más contento, ya que la noche estaba siendo mucho mejor de lo que pudo haber imaginado. Después de que unas cuantas copas y chupitos hiciesen su magia había conseguido que Jinyoung se soltara y dejara de actuar como un abuelo al mismo tiempo que sus bailes sexys atraían a un montón de chicos para el disfrute de Jackson y la pesadilla de Jaebum. De hecho, a pesar de que este último había negado en numerosas ocasiones que no estaba celoso ni molesto, era difícil ignorar las miradas asesinas que mandaba a todo ser viviente que se acercaba o intentaba iniciar algo con su preciado Jinyoungie. Eso no fue todo, ya que el fuego furioso que radiaba de Jaebum se volvió más intenso desde que Jinyoung había comenzado a bailar con Bambam en la tarima. Por lo que sobresalía en aquel momento la barbilla, la cual parecía que iba a emprender el vuelo en cualquier momento, Jackson podía hacer una serie de suposiciones sobre lo que podía estar pensando Jaebum. En este punto probablemente estaba planeando el asesinato o como llegar a desmembrar a todos aquellos seres inhumanos que se intentaba acercar a un ser tan puro como era su amado.

Siempre que se encontraban en la pista de baile los chicos tendían a dispersarse y dejarse embriagar no solo por el alcohol, sino también por la música y el ambiente mismo. En un momento dado Jaebum volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta (más o menos) de que había pasado más tiempo del que había pensado. Cuando levantó la mirada, Jinyoung no estaba ahí. Fue entonces cuando se disculpó y se separó de su grupo de amigos para emprender su búsqueda. Tras una exhaustiva búsqueda y justo cuando había empezado a pensar que había elegido finalmente un pretendiente o simplemente que lo hubiesen arrastrado a hacer algo que no quisiese, lo encontró. Jinyoung estaba en la barra con Mark, los dos bastante afectados por el alcohol. Jaebum iba a saludar a sus amigos cuando un hombre lo empujó y lo separó de ellos con su espalda.

―Hola guapo, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo? ―le dice un hombre tirando más hacia la mediana edad que a su rango de edad a Jinyoung mientras le ponía una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención. Esto interrumpió el espectáculo que estaban dando Mark y Jinyoung para beber sus chupitos de tequila. Para la desgracia de Jackson y Jaebum, no se les había ocurrido mejor idea que chupar la sal que habían puesto sobre la zona de sus pantalones cercana a su entrepierna, lo que daba lugar a una imagen que dependiendo de la perspectiva podía llegar a ser un tanto erótica.

―¿Perdona? ―dijo Jinyoung con palabras pastosas por la embriaguez. y un tanto molesto porque aquel individuo hubiese puesto fin a la ronda de chupitos.

―Pues me preguntaba si querías bailar conmigo. He visto como bailabas en la tarima con tu amigo y me preguntaba si te apetecería hacerlo conmigo. Le podría enseñar unas cuantas cosas a ese culito tuyo ―añadió el hombre al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

―Pues… La verdad es que… ―Jinyoung comenzó a susurrarle al hombre al oído para luego separarse y colgarse del hombro de Jaebum, quien en un acto reflejo le pasó el brazo por la cintura―. Este hombre… ya tiene compañero… de toda… la noche… ¿Verdad, cariño? ―dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba a Jaebum a los ojos.

―Sí… así que si no te importa ―repuso Jaebum mirando al hombre que estaba con un pie en el shock y con el otro en el miedo―. Te agradecería que dejaras en paz a mi… novio…. Si no quieres que baile yo contigo pero de otra manera menos civilizada en la calle.

El hombre (si se le podía llamar así) que había intentado ligar con Jinyoung escapó con el rabo entre las piernas, dejando a un Mark cuanto menos sorprendido. Igual el resto de miembros de la casa podían empezar a tener razón con sus especulaciones sobre el JJP…

―Cuanta agresividad, Jaebum ―dijo Mark mientras hacía un levantamiento repetido de cejas.

―¡Ehhhhh! ¡Deja en paz a mi Jaebummie, Mark hyung…! ―añadió Jinyoung mientras metía su cabeza en el cuello de Jaebum―. Que es mi caballero de brillante armadura, ¿verdad?

Jaebum y Jinyoung se dirigieron entonces a la zona de baile, donde empezaron a dar un espectáculo tan dulce que podría llegar a dar diabetes a cualquiera que los estuviese viendo. Jaebum siguió dejando sus manos sobre la parte más baja de la espalda del pelinegro mientras este último seguía apoyando su cabeza en su hombro mientras bailaban lentamente, lo que daba la imagen de una pareja en un momento íntimo, a pesar de que no se acordarían o no lo reconocerían al día siguiente. Los labios de Mark se movieron para dibujar una pequeña sonrisa y se fue a buscar al resto de sus amigos para así dejar disfrutar a sus dos amigos de aquel momento fruto de la libertad cedida por la importante cantidad de alcohol que habían ingerido.

Así, aunque habían perdido a algunos miembros del grupo, siguieron disfrutando de la noche, a la vez que la noción del tiempo. El alcohol y el propio ambiente nublaban sus sentidos (a unos más que otros) y pasaron una noche que iba a ser inolvidable.

¿O no?

***

Youngjae no sabía dónde estaba.

Esa afirmación tal vez fue una exageración, pero era evidente que estaba algo desorientado tras una noche en la que todo había sido acontecimientos extraños que podrían llegar a debatirse en un programa de ”Cuarto Milenio” y en la que una serie de desapariciones habían tenido lugar. De hecho, allí se encontraba, en el portal de su casa con la única compañía de Yugyeom y un Bambam que estaba ya durmiendo sobre el hombro de el más pequeño.

―¡Hyuuuuuuung! ¡Tengo sueño! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! ¡Además Bambam pesa! ―Yugyeom protestó e hizo un puchero, lo que le hizo parecer un niño pequeño que estaba teniendo una pataleta.

―¿A que te hago abrir la puerta a ti? ―Youngjae le contestó, molesto.

―No puedo que no veo… ¡Ay Dios, que no veo! ¡Me he quedado ciego! ¡Maldita sea el maldito alcohol!

―Yugyeom… tienes los ojos cerrados… ―Youngjae puso los ojos en blanco y se puso a abrir la puerta del portal. Lo que no se esperaba es que Yugyeom casi le hiciese perder el equilibrio con el abrazo-placaje que le acababa de dar.

―¡Gracias, hyung! ¡Eres el mejor!

El grupo de tres entró en el portal del edificio, donde un señor que acababa de bajar del ascensor les mandó una mirada de “¡Ay! ¡Esta juventud de hoy en día!”. Subieron las escaleras, ya que su apartamento se encontraba en el primer piso, no sin que Yugyeom casi tirase a Bambam unas cuantas veces por las escaleras. Cuando llegaron a su puerta, Youngjae introdujo las llaves en su puerta y ya fantaseaba con el momento en el que su perrita Coco le saludaría para después por fin irse a la cama a dormir. Lo que el mayor de los tres no se esperaba es que la llave no girase no importaba cuantas veces lo intentase.

―¿Que pasa, hyung? ―Yugyeom se acercó a la cerradura.

―Que no logro girar la llave para abrir la puerta, creo que está atascada o que alguien dejó la llave dentro.

―¿No había dicho que habíamos sido los primeros en irnos de la fiesta? Seguro que estás aún borracho y por eso no logras abrir la puerta ―Yugyeom sacó la lengua e intentó abrir la puerta. Para su sorpresa, tendría que darle la razón a Youngjae ya que la cerradura estaba de hecho atrancada. Así, la alegría se fugó de la cara de Yugyeom y se empezaron a formar lágrimas en sus ojos mientras intentaba despertar a Bambam, quien ya estaba durmiendo en las escaleras―. ¡Bammie! ¡Bammie! ¡Que nos hemos quedado fuera de casa! ―Yugyeom empezó a sacudir a Bambam, quien seguía, probablemente, durmiendo la mona―. ¡Ay Dios que no se despierta! ¿Y si está muerto?

―Este fijo que está durmiendo la mona… ―Youngjae le propinó un tortazo a Bambam, quien se despertó sobresaltado.

―¡Qué pasa! ¡Qué pasa! ―Bambam dijo con los ojos aún cerrados.

―¡Bammie! ¡Que nos hemos quedado fuera de casa porque los hyungs son tan estúpidos que han dejado la llave en la cerradura! ―Yugyeom añadió.

―¡Esperad que he visto esto una vez en la tele! ¡Apartad que esto es peligroso! ―Bambam cogió carrerilla, dejando a Youngjae y a Yugyeom confundidos y a la vez intrigados por lo que iba a ocurrir. Después le pegó una patada a la cerradura de la puerta, esperando que esta se forzase y se abriese como en los programas de televisión que había visto. Sin embargo, la realidad era más dura y Bambam se encontró con una puerta inamovible y un tobillo dolorido.

Los tres jóvenes intentaron de todas las maneras posibles hacer que la puerta se abriese, incluso casi hacer el sacrificio de una de las tarjetas de crédito de Bambam. Parecía que su destino iba a ser quedarse a dormir en las gélidas escaleras de terrazo, sobre las que se encontraban sentados en aquel momento mientras pensaban en alguna manera de salir de aquel entuerto. Enfadado, el más joven de ellos sacó su _smartphone_ , preparado para su nueva jugada.

―Yugyeom, ¿que haces? ―Youngjae dijo mientras lo miraba extrañado.

―No me pienso quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras… ―Comenzó Yugyeom a decir antes de ser interrumpido que la puerta del piso de enfrente. Su joven vecina salió al descansillo, bolsa de basura en mano, y se dirigió a las escaleras no sin antes lanzarles unas miradas de extrañeza. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ya estaban solos de nuevo, Yugyeom continuó―: Mientras nuestros hyungs están plácidamente dormidos sin ninguna preocupación.

Así, Yugyeom buscó entre los contactos almacenados en su móvil hasta que encontró el que estaba buscando. Después, con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara y unos ojos en los que había un brillo que solo podía significar maldad, empezó una cadena de llamadas a sus hyungs con la esperanza de fastidiarle a algunos de ellos su placentero sueño y así sentirse tan desgraciados como se estaban sintiendo ellos en aquel momento. A pesar de la emoción inicial, esta se fue disipando debido a que ni la puerta se abrió ni ninguno de sus mayores dio señales de vida al otro lado del teléfono.

Navegando entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, entre el mundo del sueño y la realidad, los chicos perdieron la noción del tiempo. ¿Qué hora sería? ¿Sería verdad que no fueron los primeros en volverse de la fiesta?

―¡Estoy harto de que se me claven los peldaños de esta maldita escalera en mi espalda! ¡Voy a acabar con esto! ―Bambam se levantó y se sintió un poco mareado por el repentino cambio de posición―. ¡Abrid, cabrones! ¡Despertad y dejad de ser tan hijos de puta! ¡Hyungs, abridnos la puerta!

El caos volvió a reinar en aquel descansillo, delante de la puerta de su casa. Sus camas y el descanso que tanto estaban esperando estaban tan lejos pero a la vez tan cerca… Volvieron a llamar a sus hyungs por teléfono y a hacer todo el ruido posible, sin resultado alguno. Justo cuando se encontraban los tres dando golpes a la puerta por la enésima vez, un vecino bajó por las escaleras y se les quedó mirando como si estos estuvieran haciendo algo impensable. Después de que el individuo les sugeriese que igual era mejor que llamasen a un cerrajero, Youngjae volvió a intentar abrir la cerradura con sus llaves. Para su sorpresa, el pomo de la puerta se giró, lo que hizo que todo el peso de la preocupación que estaban cargando sobre sus hombros desapareciese y que el cansancio que estaba siendo contenido por la adrenalina del momento los arrollase.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estáis haciendo tanto ruido? Hay gente que quiere dormir… ―Los tres jóvenes, quienes habían pensado que habían abierto la puerta por su propia cuenta, se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de Jackson a través de la puerta entreabierta. Enfadado, Youngjae abrió la puerta del todo, lo que hizo que el joven chino casi perdiese el equilibrio.

―¡Jackson! ―Youngjae empezó a pegar repetidamente a Jackson en el brazo, como hacía cada vez que el mayor hacía algo que le molestaba.

―¡Ay! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Me vas a dejar sin brazo!

―¡Habéis dejado las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta a propósito y hemos tenido que dormir a la intemperie y pasar frío! ¡Qué malos sois! ―Yugyeom protestó e hizo un puchero.

―Me parece que aún os está durando la borrachera… menudas cosas estáis diciendo… ―Jackson puso los ojos en blanco y gesticuló de forma dramática.

―Jackson… están ahí… ―Youngjae dijo y señaló la parte interior de la cerradura, lo que hizo que una mueca de sorpresa apareciese en la cara de Jackson. Después, como era de esperar, la situación desencadenó en una discusión absurda interrumpida de vez en cuando por los vecinos que bajaban las escaleras y les dedicaban miradas de desprecio. Al final, y sin saber muy bien por qué, todo resultó en hacer que la culpa recayese en Jaebum y decidieron ir a molestarlo a su habitación.

Una vez dentro del piso, el grupo de cuatro se movió lo más sutil y silencioso posible, misión de gran alta dificultad para ellos teniendo en cuenta lo ruidosos que eran en su día a día. Una vez allí, Jackson abrió la puerta y encontraron un panorama que los dejó a todos boquiabiertos.

Desde que se habían mudado los más jóvenes a aquel piso, las cinco habitaciones se les habían quedado cortas, situación que hizo que algunos de ellos tuviesen que compartir habitación. Jinyoung y Jaebum, amigos de la infancia y los que con diferencia se conocían desde hace más tiempo, decidieron que la mejor idea era que los dos compartiesen habitación. Era por eso por lo que en aquel momento no les sorprendió el hecho de que los dos estuviesen compartiendo cama, sino **cómo** lo estaban haciendo.

Envueltos en un lío de sábanas y mantas, Jinyoung y Jaebum estaban cerca, demasiado cerca, sus extremidades inferiores enredadas y los brazos de uno sobre las caderas del otro. Además Nora, la gatita siamesa de Jaebum, se encontraba durmiendo a los pies del par como si de su hija se tratase, lo que daba un tinte familiar y entrañable a la escena. “Nunca podría llegar a imaginar que Jaebum era el tipo de persona que le gustaba que le hiciesen la cucharita”, pensó Jackson mientras veía la cabeza de Jaebum debajo de la barbilla de Jinyoung, lo que junto con todo lo anterior y el hecho de que los dos sólo llevaban puesto sus camisas y sus calzoncillos, daba la imagen de una pareja.

―Bueno, ¿qué hacemos? ―susurró Bambam.

El espíritu de celestina de Jackson hizo que la idea de despertar a los tortolitos le pareciese menos apetecible e intentó pensar en otra alternativa que pudiera llegar a tener el añadido de incentivar el romance entre Jinyoung y Jaebum. Sin embargo, no tuvo que pensar mucho, ya que Yugyeom intervino:

―Hyungs… ―Yugyeom llamó la atención de los otros tres y puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Jackson mientras sonreía de forma malévola―. ¿Y si… nos mantenemos despiertos para ver el numerito que van a montar cuando se vean así en vez de despertarlos? No puedo esperar a ver las caras de Jinyoung y Jaebum hyung cuando se den cuenta de la situación. Les va a perseguir el resto de sus días… ―Yugyeom se rió.

―Me gusta como piensas… ―Jackson le guiñó un ojo.

El grupo entonces abandonó su plan y volvieron a cerrar la puerta, emocionados por lo que podría llegar a pasar a la mañana siguiente. No sabían como Jinyoung y Jaebum habían llegado a esa situación y probablemente lo negarian o no se acordarían al día siguiente. Sin embargo, eso no le importó a Jackson.

Lo podía sentir. El JJP estaba cada vez más cerca de ser real.


	3. Quien pierde la noche, pierde el día

"Después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma" fueron las primeras palabras que aparecieron en la mente de Jinyoung mientras disfrutaba de la paz que sentía en aquel momento. A pesar de que no recordaba nada de la noche a partir de la demoníaca ronda de chupitos que lo había vuelto todo borroso y de que no tenía ni idea de cómo había vuelto a casa, Jinyoung se sentía bien (si ignoraba los incipientes síntomas de la resaca, a los que ya estaba bastante acostumbrado). A pesar de que no había manta o sábana que lo cubriese en aquel momento no sentía frío, al contrario, los danzarines rayos de sol que traviesos se colaban a través de los huecos de las persianas le proporcionaban una agradable sensación calurosa. Un calor propio del hogar, como el de la presencia de la pequeña Nora, que estaba ronroneando a sus pies.

Jinyoung rodó sobre su costado en un intento de buscar una posición más cómoda y así volver a viajar al mundo de los sueños. Para su sorpresa, su cuerpo chocó con otro que actuaba como barrera. Jinyoung abrió los ojos y lo que se encontró justo en frente de sus narices le sobresaltó: la cara de Jaebum estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya y el calor del aire que abandonaba su nariz mientras respiraba suavemente en su sueño acariciaba su cara. Jinyoung sabía que era muy absurdo que se sintiese tan nervioso ya que había estado compartiendo habitación y cama con su mejor amigo desde que sus hermanos y Bambam se habían mudado con ellos. Sin embargo, la cercanía y el peso de la duda de que hubiese pasado algo entre ellos acabó siendo demasiado para él y se levantó apresuradamente.

El pelinegro abandonó la habitación (y casi tropezó en el proceso) y corrió más que anduvo hacia el cuarto de baño para esperar allí que la tierra le tragase. Una vez allí se encerró en el habitáculo y se dejó deslizar por la superficie de la puerta y así caer en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en esta. ¿Por qué se sentía de aquella manera? ¿Por qué se encontraba al borde del ataque de pánico e hiperventilaba a causa de algo que debería ser normal? ¿Acaso había pasado algo de semejante mesura entre los dos que pudiese llegar a hacer temblar los cimientos de su vida como si de un terremoto se pasase? ¿Acaso él se sentía atraído a...?

No. Eso no podía ser posible.

Jaebum era su amigo de la infancia, aquel con el que compartió buenos y malos momentos. Era verdad que sus amigos normalmente bromeaban con el hecho de que habían estado juntos durante tanto tiempo que parecían un matrimonio que llevaba cincuenta años casados o que sus vidas casi paralelas les hacía pensar que el lazo que los unía parecía estar anudado por el mismo destino. Sin embargo, nunca le había dado mayor importancia. Jinyoung estaba seguro de que a pesar de su nula experiencia amorosa se sentía atraído por las mujeres pero... podría llegar a tener una relación con Jaebum como la que tienen sus amigos Mark y Jackson o Wonpil y Sungjin? Ambas relaciones habían nacido a partir de amistades semejantes a la suya con Jaebum, así que no podría ser algo tan extraño.

Su corriente de pensamientos estaba intensificando el dolor de cabeza que ya tenía debido a la visita de su querida amiga la resaca así que, como siempre, intentó bloquearlos y creó un muro para intentar así frenar el tsunami de dudas. Jinyoung cerró los ojos y calmó su respiración e intentó centrarse en el presente. Cuando aterrizó en el terreno de la realidad, Jinyoung empezó a notar un dolor y un escozor en su piel cercana a sus partes íntimas.

Jinyoung se levantó ansioso el suelo, tan abruptamente que casi perdió el equilibrio en el proceso, y se dirigió hacia el retrete. Ahí se bajó un poco sus bóxers con sus manos temblorosas y encontró algo totalmente impropio de él.

No...

Tenía que estar durmiendo y teniendo una pesadilla...

De repente se abrió la puerta (en serio, ¿cuándo iban a poner un pestillo de una maldita vez?), lo que dejó a Jinyoung en una situación que sería quedarse cortos etiquetarla de "comprometida". 

―¡Jinyoungie! Ya veo que has aprovechado bien el tiempo, ¿eh? ¡Ya decía que lo tuyo con Jaebum tenía futuro! ¡Mark me debe dinero! ¿Que tal es en la cama? ―La voz de Jackson, quien había entrado en el baño como Perico por su casa, sobresaltó a Jinyoung. Aún así, el pelinegro no pronunció palabra alguna, todavía afectado por el  _shock_  de encontrar aquello que lo iba a marcar de por vida―. ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que hubieses acabado de ver un fantasma... no te habrás enfadado por lo que acabo de decir...

―Jackson... dime que no estás viendo lo que acabo de ver...

―¿Qué...?

Jinyoung llamó la atención de Jackson y señaló la zona de su piel corrompida con su mano. Cuando el rubio teñido había comprendido por fín a que se refería el otro, abrió sus ojos sorprendido. ¿Podía ser que su mañana había llegado a ser mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba?

―¡No puede ser! ―gritó Jackson.

***

Jinyoung, con sus bóxers medio bajados, se movió rápidamente hacia la bañera en busca de una esponja y un gel que pudiese poseer el poder divino para deshacerse de aquella marca inesperada. Justo cuando iba a deshacerse del vendaje de plástico que la cubría para empezar a frotar con sus esperanzadoras nuevas herramientas, Jackson lo paró poniendo su mano sobre la suya.

―¡Para, para, para! ¡No te lo quites! ¡Aún se te va a infectar el tatuaje! ―dijo Jackson mientras intentaba hacer que Jinyoung dejase sus queridos nuevos objetos.

―¡Shhhh! ¡No puede ser un tatuaje! ¡Fijo que me lo habéis pintado para fastidiarme!

―¿No ves la piel enrojecida debajo de él? Eso no te saldría si "te hubiéramos pintado algo para fastidiarte" ―Jackson movió los dedos de sus manos para dibujar unas comillas en el aire.

―¿Desde cuando sabes de tatuajes?

―Mark se hizo uno...

―¿Mark se hizo uno?

El par continuó forcejeando en el suelo del cuarto de baño hasta que, una vez más, la puerta se abrió con fuerza y reveló un Mark muy enfadado con una escoba en su mano. Teniendo en cuenta de lo que el americano era capaz de hacer con ella si lo molestaban, Jinyoung y Jackson se congelaron en el sitio y pararon la pelea.

―¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¿No sabéis qué hora es? ―Mark se frotó los ojos con el dorso de una de sus manos y cuando se dio cuenta de la razón del conflicto, el asombro apareció en su cara ―. ¿Te has hecho un tatuaje, Jinyoungie? Pensaba que Jackson exageraba pero ya te puede gustar si te has tatuado su inicial-

―¡Cállate!

Después de que Jinyoung buscase un pantalón de pijama, el trío se dirigió a la cocina para celebrar una reunión extraordinaria urgente sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. Jackson no podía disimular su júbilo ante los avances de su otp ante la aparente desgracia de Jinyoung. Dormir juntos era una cosa, pero hacerse un tatuaje aparentemente con la inicial de su amado era un compromiso para toda la vida. Era cierto que cabía la posibilidad de que la "J" escondida bajo la parte derecha del borde del pantalón de pijama sea la inicial de Jinyoung y la pusiese en un acto de súbito egocentrismo, pero la parte de celestina de Jackson desechaba totalmente esa idea.

―¿Dices que no te acuerdas de nada de la noche? ―preguntó Mark como si de un interrogatorio policíaco se tratase.

―No desde nuestra ronda de chupitos ―respondió Jinyoung mientras tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos, avergonzado.

―Tal vez no hayan sido tan buena idea... yo tampoco me acuerdo de nada...

―¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, hyung? Pensaba que podía al menos confiar en mí mismo mientras estoy borracho... ―Jackson y Mark se miraron, divertidos, al saber que poca verdad había en esas palabras ―. ¡Bueno, tal vez no! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

―No es tan malo Jinyoung, es una letra... ―dijo Jackson, lo que le hizo recibir una mirada asesina por parte del pelinegro.

―Sino siempre te queda el láser, Jinyoung ―añadió el americano a la vez que se aguantaba la risa por lo absurda que era la situación.

―Bueno... ―Jinyoung suspiró―. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es recopilar lo que ha pasado ayer.

―¡Buenos días, hyungs!

La entrada de Yugyeom puso fin a la conversación de los tres mayores. El resto de la mañana iba a ser larga, llena de especulaciones y de teorías y Jinyoung nunca antes deseó que llegase la tarde y, por lo tanto, el comienzo de las clases para recibir las respuestas que necesitaba.

***

Tras, como era habitual, coger el último bus  _in extremis_ que los dejase en su destino justo para llegar a tiempo a la primera hora de clase, el grupo se dirigió al aula en el que tendría lugar la lección de médica. Las esperanzas que tenía Jinyoung puestas en esclarecer sus dudas sobre la noche anterior se desvanecieron cuando sus queridos amigos decidieron que era un buen día para llegar tarde. Así, no pudo llevar a cabo su interrogatorio casi policial sobre su pequeño gran problema.

Si había algo peor que un lunes eran las clases de médica de los viernes por la tarde. Si no era suficiente con que muchos de los alumnos tenían que ir resacosos a ellas, el profesor hacía todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para hacerlas lo menos amenas posibles. Jinyoung luchaba contra unos párpados que amenazaban con cerrarse en cualquier momento y usaba las pocas energías que le quedaban para intentar copiar las infumables explicaciones del apasionante mundo de la nefrona.

Además, otra de las razones por las que la concentración del pelinegro brillaba por su ausencia era el debate interno que estaba teniendo lugar en su mente sobre cómo su estúpido "yo borracho" llegó a hacer algo tan impensable como un tatuaje. Lo que más le daba miedo era que la voz de la experiencia le decía que tal vez eso no fuese la única locura que hubiese protagonizado y que no recordase de la noche anterior.

Su discusión interna fue interrumpida por el vestigio lejano de la voz del profesor de médica.  _¿Acaso acababa de decir que para la semana siguiente tendrían un examen? ¡Nah! Seguro que acabo de escuchar mal,_ pensó Jinyoung. De repente, comenzó a percibir un pequeño rechinar de dientes que pertenecería posiblemente a uno de los traidores de sus amigos.  _Por favor, que esté soñando. Esto no me puede estar pasando. Que alguien me pellizque y me diga que ese rechinar de dientes no procede de Jung Ilhoon_ , rezó con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, sus plegarias mentales no fueron escuchadas y toda esperanza se vino abajo en menos de un segundo.

―¿Este quien se cree? ―dijo Ilhoon en voz demasiado alta.

―Perdone, señor Jung, ¿decía usted algo? ―preguntó el profesor mientras centraba su atención en el joven alumno.

―Disculpe, Señor. Creo que lo que mi amigo quería preguntar es si sabe que ese día hay huelga estudiantil... ―intervino Jinyoung con la esperanza de detener el inminente estallido de la Tercera Guerra Mundial y, al mismo tiempo, mirar por los derechos de todos los estudiantes―. Así que si fuera posible que usted nos lo pudiera poner otro-

―Señor Delegado, creo que aquí su compañero sabe hablar por sí mismo y no necesita ningún abogado defensor-

―Pues claro que no ―interrumpió Ilhoon al profesor―, así que le pregunto a usted directamente, Señor―tiñó esa última palabra con un nivel de sarcasmo demasiado alto hasta para ser él―. ¿Sabe usted que nos está quitando un derecho fundamental del estudiantado?

―¿Derechos? ¿Sabe una cosa? Lo que les voy a enseñar con esto es que en su profesión, mis queridos alumnos, van a tener que cumplir con unos servicios mínimos por muy a favor que estén de la huelga...

―¡A la mierda! ¡Qué estupideces está usted soltando de mínimos, mínimas y no sé cuánta más mierda! ―gritaba Ilhoon mientras estaba de pie―. ¿Acaso los conductores de autobús respetaron esos "servicios mínimos" ―hizo un gesto con los dedos simulando unas comillas―, cuando yo quería venir a estudiar o cuando por su culpa me llevé un cero en un trabajo? ¿De qué minimos me está hablando usted? Yo aquí lo que veo es que usted quiere pisar nuestros dere-

―¡A mi no me habla en ese tono de voz! Si quiere puede cumplir con sus derechos como estudiante y no venir al examen. Obtendrá un cero en ese parcial, así que usted mismo sabrá si quiere ir o no con toda la materia al examen final. A mí tanto me da, incluso es mejor que no vengan, ya que así tendré menos que corregir ―replicó el profesor mientras recogía sus cosas e iba caminando hacia la puerta. Justo antes de salir, añadió―: Total, esta es una oportunidad más que les doy y por la que deberían estar agradecidos. Ustedes sabrán si quieren aprovecharla... ―Se giró una vez más y, antes de cerrar la puerta, añadió―: Ah, por cierto, casi se me olvida. El examen es a las ocho de la tarde del martes, que no dispongo de otra hora libre.

Congelados en sus asientos como si una ola de frío polar hubiese pasado por el aula, todo el mundo pensaba que no había nada que hacer y que la discusión con el profesor había acabado en aquel momento. Sin embargo, Jinyoung conocía bien a su amigo y sabía que una de las sobrenaturales habilidades que poseía Jung Ilhoon le permitía convertir cualquier situación de lo más sencilla en un entuerto propio de una película merecedora de un Oscar.

De un momento a otro sus compañeros se despertaron de su hibernación y su helada sangre se tornó en fuego y rabia reflejada en el ruido enclaustrado de un sinfín de quejas. Mientras Jinyoung ejercía sus deberes de delegado y recogía las peticiones de sus compañeros, vio como su amigo salía del aula como un loco. El miedo a un cataclismo desencadenado por la furia de Ilhoon y la colisión entre este y el profesor le hizo poner todas sus energías en intentar zafarse de los jóvenes enrabietados e ir detrás de su amigo.

Después de prometer una y mil veces que hablaría con el profesor salió rápidamente para intentar impedir que su amigo cometiera una estupidez. A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, aquel día parecía que el karma odiaba más que nunca a Jinyoung. Al girar la esquina se encontró con una de sus peores pesadillas: Ilhoon con su modo sindicalista totalmente operativo arrinconando en aquel momento contra la pared a su profesor.

―¿Pero usted quién se cree para pisotearnos de esta manera? ―gritaba Ilhoon al mismo tiempo que parecía que le iba a escupir a la cara al profesor en cualquier momento―. ¿El rey de Francia o qué?

―Mire, no sé que le han enseñado en su casa, joven, pero muestra el mismo nivel de educación que de cultura. O sea, nulo.

―¿Acaso me está insultando a mí y a mi familia, la cual tiene mucha más empatía y son mejores personas que usted? Por no decir que me está llamando tonto. ¡Tonto! ¿A mí? ¡Pero quién se cree usted pedazo de m-

―¡Ilhoon! ―lo interrumpió Jinyoung y se puso entre ambos antes de que su amigo cometiera una barbaridad que les impidiese aprobar esa asignatura ni cambiándose de facultad. Era verdad que asesinar al profesor era poco con lo que les había hecho hasta aquel momento y que por supuesto le ayudaría a esconder el cadáver, pero con la suerte que tenían aquel día seguro que los pillaban―. Creo que es mejor que te calmes un poco y que dejemos que nuestro profesor decida lo que es mejor para nuestra formación ―el pelinegro se mordió la lengua, se tragó sus verdaderas intenciones y usó sus técnicas de actor frustrado para intentar esconder el odio que sentía y mostrar una máscara de absoluta amabilidad―, pero no se olvide que nosotros también tendremos nuestros medios para reclamar nuestros derechos y mandar, si procede, una queja al decano si se sale de la programación ―Jinyoung emprendió su marcha de vuelta al aula y giró su cabeza hacia el profesor al mismo tiempo que arrastraba a un Ilhoon muy cabreado y dijo―: Buenas tardes, profesor.

En el preciso momento en que el dúo giró la esquina y llegaron a su aula, fueron atacados por sus amigos y los acribillaron a preguntas. Parecía aquello una rueda de prensa hecha a unos héroes que acababan de emprender su mejor hazaña más que una reunión de amigos en en el medio de un pasillo de la facultad.

―¿Qué hiciste Ilhoon? ―gritó Wonpil.

―Dime que le cantaste unas cuantas verdades a la cara ―intervino Jackson y le guiñó un ojo a Ilhoon de forma cómplice.

―Señores... ―habló Eunkwang de forma solemne y ganó la atención de todos. Eso evitó que su amigo y el más célebre delegado de clase que ha tenido la facultad de enfermería muriesen en un tremendo interrogatorio que no tenía nada que envidiarle a uno hecho por la CIA―. ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar unas cañas y así nos hacen un informe de todo lo que ha ocurrido?

―Me gusta como piensas, amigo ―habló por primera vez Jae, quien estaba antes mirando su tablet―. Y... ¿adónde vamos?

La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire, la respuesta silenciada por el sonido de un teléfono móvil.

―¿Sí, cariño? ―respondió Wonpil por teléfono mientras el resto continuaba debatiendo entre ellos adónde podían ir a calmar su frustración y enterarse de qué era lo que había pasado―. ¿Qué has qué? ―gritó Wonpil, callando las voces de los demás, quienes lo miraron y empezaron a especular lo que le estaba contando la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea―. ¿Otra vez? ¿Se puede ser más tonto...? Ya, ya... deja los cuentos y dime adónde te las tengo que llevar... Vale, dame veinte minutos.

***

Eunkwang, Ilhoon, Jackson y Jinyoung decidieron acompañar a Wonpil, quien tenía que ir a un reconocido pub irlandés del centro de la ciudad en el que se encontraba su novio, Sungjin. No era un plan desconocido para el grupo, ya que Sungjin acostumbraba olvidarse las llaves del piso. Ya que ninguno de ellos había aprobado el carnet de conducir, se subieron en el bus de la línea universitaria. A pesar de que no era un trayecto excesivamente largo, la combinación de curvas y descensos que no tenían nada que envidiar a los de las montañas rusas eran promesa de un viaje infernal en el que deseaban en todo momento salir del vehículo.

―¡Arg! ¡Maldito bus! ―protestó Jackson cuando en una curva se golpeó la cabeza contra el cristal―. ¡No me vuelvo a montar en él nunca más!

―Lo echarías de menos y lo sabes... ―dijo Jinyoung, sarcásticamente―. ¿Quién se perdería vivir la experiencia de una montaña rusa sin tener que pagar la entrada de un parque de atracciones?

―Sólo nos falta levantar las manos en los descensos... ―Puso Ilhoon los ojos en blanco.

―¡Bah! Si ni siquiera os gustan los parques de atracciones y mucho menos las montañas rusas... ―De repente, una idea apareció en la mente de Jackson. Algunos de los presentes habían estado en la fatídica fiesta del día anterior y existía la posibilidad de que algunos de ellos les pudiera relatar aquello que tanto Jinyoung como él no recordaban. Ante la idea, el rubio teñido continuó―: Por cierto, ¡menuda noche la de ayer! ¿Dónde estuvisteis?

Wonpil, Ilhoon y Eunkwang se miraron entre ellos y se sonrieron como si estuviesen compartiendo telepáticamente un chiste que sólo ellos conocían. Eso puso nervioso a Jackson. ¿Sería verdad que hubiesen hecho alguna que otra locura significativa de la cual no se acordaban? ¿Era posible que tenía menos recuerdos de la noche anterior de los que pensaba en un primer momento? El rubio empezó a moverse debido a la inquietud que, como bien había percibido por el rabillo del ojo, Jinyoung también compartía.

―Vaya, vaya... sí que íbais bien ayer... ―dijo Ilhoon, quien puso sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

―¡Mira quién fue a hablar! ―añadió Eunkwang―. Si hoy por la mañana me dijiste que no te acordabas de nada y que nunca volverías a beber... ―Se rió de forma escandalosa mientras Ilhoon ponía cara de desagrado ante la revelación que acababa de hacer. Aunque fuese raro para él ya que era el tipo de persona que no se callaba ni debajo del agua, Ilhoon no dijo nada ya que intentar justificarse solo complicaría las cosas. Jae vio esto como la oportunidad idónea para empezar su relato.

―La fiesta casi había terminado cuando llegamos al local ―Jae suspiró creando una pausa dramática―. ¡Maldito Sungjin! ¡Necesitó tres horas para vestirse y salir de casa! ¡Tres!

―No fue para tanto... ―Intentó Wonpil justificar a su novio como siempre hacía.

―¡Calla, calla! ¡Tú tampoco te quedaste atrás! Después vosotros dos os dedicasteis a montar unas escenas de telenovela por las que casi me suben los niveles de azúcar de veros. ¿Os imagináis el infierno que será su boda? ¡Yo no pienso ir!

―¡Ah, así que no irías a la boda de uno de tus mejores amigos! ―Wonpil le pegó suavemente en el brazo a Jae, ofendido por el comentario.

―¡Pues si vais a estar así no, que para ver una comedia romántica de las malas mejor me quedo en casa!

Cuando ya habían recorrido aproximadamente mitad del trayecto, Jackson notó como con el paso del tiempo se le escapaba de las manos la oportunidad de desvelar aquello que había olvidado por los efectos del alcohol. Lo peor era que, a pesar de que Jinyoung debería ser el que estuviese más interesado en recibir una crónica detallada de lo que había ocurrido ayer, este solo se dedicaba a ser un mero espectador de la conversación que estaban teniendo sus amigos. 

Como buen "culo inquieto" que era, Jackson se negó a tener el mismo comportamiento que su mejor amigo. Jae, Wonpil, Eunkwang e Ilhoon se estaban dedicando a su pasatiempo favorito: sacar los "trapos sucios" de cada uno sin prestar la mínima atención a las miradas de extrañeza del resto de pasajeros.

―Chicos, ahora en serio... ―Jackson intervino y puso punto y final a la discusión en la que estaban enzarzados sus amigos―. ¿Alguien se acuerda de lo que ocurrió ayer? ―Los miró e intentó buscar una señal en los ojos del resto de que alguno de ellos tuviera guardada la respuesta que estaba buscando. Percibió como Wonpil y Jae se miraban como si estuvieran debatiendo antes de decir algo―. ¿Y bien?

―Yo... he visto algo... ―dijo Wonpil―. Pero no se si os va gustar.

―Continúa ―Jackson animó al otro.

―Pues que cuando habíamos llegado a la fiesta, Jinyoung, Jaebum, Jackson e Ilhoon estaban ya en la calle discutiendo.

Jinyoung, quien se había mantenido en silencio durante casi toda la totalidad del trayecto, se sobresaltó ante el comentario de Wonpil, lo que llamó la atención de Jackson. Además, el contraste existente entre sus orejas enrojecidas y su piel blanca como el papel era indicador de que el pelinegro estaba al borde del inminente ataque de pánico.

―Y... ¿Qué pasó después? ―Jinyoung intentó disimular su nerviosismo bajo una máscara de aparente indiferencia. Sin embargo, su temblorosa voz lo traicionó.

―Ilhoon estaba intentando convencer a Jaebum y a ti de que os hicieseis un tatuaje conjunto porque según él era la única manera de demostrar vuestro amor y-

―¿Cómo? ―dijo Jinyoung casi a voces, lo que hizo que el resto de miembros del grupo y, de paso, casi toda la totalidad de pasajeros, se le quedase mirando.

―¡No puede ser verdad! ―añadió Jackson, a punto de estallar a carcajadas.

―¡Ni se te ocurra reírte, Jackson Wang! ¡Esto es asunto serio! ―Jinyoung amenazó a Jackson mientras lo prendía por el cuello de su camiseta y lo zarandeaba.

―A ver, Wonpil, continúa... ¡No puedo con la intriga! ―dijo Ilhoon.

―Pues eso... Que según Ilhoon, Jinyoung y Jaebum estuvieron todo el rato como dos tortolitos, decían que eran almas gemelas e incluso Jaebum llegó a decir que acabarían enterrados juntos en el cementerio... Y... bueno... Al final logró convenceros y os fuisteis a hacer el tatuaje juntos...

El grupo empezó a reirse ante un Jinyoung que no deseaba otra cosa más que ser enterrado en lo más profundo de la Tierra de la vergüenza que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, Jinyoung no dejó que sus amigos y mucho menos la crónica de Wonpil lo venciese. Intentó recomponer su máscara de actor merecedor del Óscar y añadió.

―Me da igual lo que digáis... Yo hasta que lo vea no lo creeré.

El viaje continuo lleno de conversaciones superfluas y ataques hacia lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior ante un Jinyoung que parecía estar más al borde de la hiperventilación o de simplemente tirarse del autobús. Una vez este terminó, los seis amigos se dirigieron a un popular pub de estilo irlandés, donde lo peculiar era la terraza cubierta trasera en la que los estudiantes solían quedar para jugar al futbolín o a la diana o, simplemente, organizar timbas de póker. Se dirigieron a la barra, donde una camarera borde los miraba mal desde el otro lado mientras el grupo intentaba decidir que consumición iban a tomar aquel día. Una vez hicieron sus pedidos, se dirigieron a la parte trasera con un sentimiento de anticipación en ellos ante la oportunidad de rajar de su odiado y tirano profesor con unas buenas cervezas y el calor de los amigos. De hecho, por todo el mundo era bien sabido que criticar en buena compañía una persona a la que se odia o cae mal era la mejor solución a todos los problemas.

Sin embargo, como era de costumbre, nada iba a ser fácil para el grupo. Una vez habían entrado en la terraza Jackson pudo notar una tensión proveniente de Ilhoon.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Jackson.

―¡Arg! ¡Éramos pocos y parió la abuela! ―respondió Ilhoon a la vez que se dirigía con la mirada hacia el futbolín que se encontraba casi en la mitad de la sala. Ahí se encontraba Sungjin ―el novio de Wonpil― jugando con Jaebum y otros dos desconocidos en su quedada semanal de amigos. Ahí se encontraban los cuatro a modo hombres de las cavernas liberando testosterona por cada uno de los poros de su piel y, como si aún fuera poco, aporreando la mesa del futbolín. El único que desentonaba en la imagen era Yoo Youngjae ―el mejor amigo de Jaebum― quien estaba mirando aburrido el móvil apoyado en el marcador del juego.

―¿Qué pasa?

―¿Ves a ese de ahí? El que tiene casi hombros tan anchos como el querido de Jinyo-

―¡Shhh! ―interrumpió Jinyoung a Ilhoon mientras sus orejas se teñían de color rojo por la vergüenza.

―¡Déjame terminar! ―Ilhoon puso los ojos en blanco y continuó―: ¿Os acordáis del estudiante de prácticas de medicina del que os hablé el otro día? ―El grupo asintió―. ¿Veis al que tiene sus orejas como un colador que parece el doble de Jaebum y el novio de este? ―Señaló a Wonpil con su cabeza, el cual puso cara de ofendido―. ¡Pues es él! ¿Desde cuándo se llevan con el heteroplaya? Y, lo más importante... ¿Cuándo me va a dejar en paz?

―¡No jodas! ―añadió Jackson, sorprendido.

―Dios los cría y el diablo los junta... ―dijo Ilhoon a la vez que mantenía su cara de infinito desprecio―. Y todos y cada uno de ellos igual de idiotas.

―¡Eh! ―Jinyoung protestó.

―No podría estar más de acuerdo... ―confirmó Wonpil.

― _Oh my God!_  ¿Crisis en la feliz pareja? ―preguntó Jackson a la vez que plantaba las semillas para un inminente drama―. ¿Problemas en el paraíso? Sabes que no durará demasiado el enfado y que la reconciliación es inevitable.

Justo antes de que Wonpil fuese a contestar, Jackson vio a un Jinyoung muy alterado y que no podía mantenerse quieto en el sitio a pesar de la máscara de tranquilidad que intentaba mantener. Sin embargo, Jackson conocía mejor a su amigo. Sabía que Jinyoung apenas lograba mantener su nerviosismo a raya y que estaba al borde de huir de la terraza.

―¿Y si nos sentamos ya? Se nos va a calentar el alcohol y después no va a haber quien se lo beba... ―Jinyoung puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de Ilhoon y Jackson mientras dibujaba con sus labios la más forzada sonrisa capitalista, como la de un vendedor a domicilio que usaba sus dotes de persuasión para vender la última unidad de su producto. A pesar de que sus amigos podían ya ver más allá de la fachada que Jinyoung intentaba mantener en pie a toda costa le hicieron caso e intentaron no seguir con el tema para evitar que al pelinegro le diese un ataque. Así, el grupo se sentó en la mesa más apartada del futbolín, como espías observando entre las sombras. La tranquilidad no duró mucho; Jaebum y sus amigos continuaban su ardua batalla en el futbolín, la cual parecía más una competición de quién usaba más fuerza bruta y demostraba mayor masculinidad.

―En serio, ¿lo estáis viendo? ¡Van a romper el suelo de una de estas! ―Seguía en sus trece Ilhoon―. Aún por lo menos si le hiciera un favor al mundo y se pisara alguno de ellos en el pie...

―Para así hacerle las curas, ¿eh? ―añadió Jinyoung mientras le guiñaba un ojo―. Así practicas para clase mientras tienes tu oportunidad para hacer tu acercamiento hacia el soltero de oro de tercero de medici-

―¡Qué practicar ni que tontería de hacer un acercamiento ni nada! ¿No veis que está molestando a la gente? ―Ilhoon, quien había llegado ya a su límite de paciencia, se levantó de su asiento, apoyó sus manos en la mesa y gritó―: ¡Eh! ¡Hombre de las cavernas que va para médico! ¿Podrías mostrar un poco de educación y dejar de aporrear al pobre futbolín? ¡Aquí hay gente que quiere beber una copa sin salir con un dolor de cabeza por tus ataques de hombría!

No sabiendo muy bien cómo se dio el estudiante de tercero de medicina y su grupito se dio por aludido y puso punto y final a la tan reñida partida de futbolín.

―¿Me estás hablando a mí? ―respondió el aludido―. No veo que nadie más se queje y estamos en un país libre. Así que si te molesto te invito a que te largues, "nenita".

―¿A quién llamas tú "nenita", gilipollas? ¿Sabes tú por donde me paso yo tu invitaci-

El dúo se enzarzó en una discusión a distancia que llamó la atención de todo aquel que se encontraba en la terraza. Mientras Jackson se seguía preguntando cómo podían Jaebum y Sungjin, a los que conocía desde el instituto, relacionarse con semejante personaje. Lo que estaba ocurriendo era prueba de que, a pesar de que la universidad estaba en una ciudad mucho más grande que aquella en las que había pasado su infancia y adolescencia, el mundo seguía siendo un pañuelo y todo el mundo acababa relacionado de una manera u otra con su grupo de amigos.

Jae, quien había estado demasiado entretenido quejándose en Twitter de la situación, levantó su vista de su teléfono móvil mientras mostraba en su rostro que estaba harto de la situación.

―¡Ya! ¡Parad, que al final nos van a echar! ―intervino Jae mientras se giraba hacia donde estaba el estudiante de tercero de medicina―. Tú, para de aporrear la cosa esa, que no tienes quince años; y tú, mi pequeño amigo ―Se dirigió hacia Ilhoon―. Ignóralo y continuemos pensando cómo vamos a hacer para conseguir sacar una buena nota en el examen con lo poco que explicó el señor de médica.

Se estableció así una tregua entre dos grupos. Sin embargo, los conflictos y las revelaciones sólo acababan de empezar.

***

Jinyoung no sabía como habían llegado a aquella situación y, mucho menos, a estar compartiendo mesa con Jaebum y sus amigos. Una vez Youngjae se dio cuenta tanto de su presencia como la de su grupo, le pareció una buena idea presentar a los dos desconocidos y tomar algo juntos para así empezar a conocerse. El joven de pelo negro largo, perforaciones en las orejas y tatuajes que se asomaban en la piel no cubierta por su camiseta oscura se llamaba Yongguk y era amigo de la infancia de Youngjae. Por otro lado Hyunsik, el rompecorazones de tercero de medicina y archienemigo de Ilhoon, era gran amigo de Sungjin desde que eran adolescentes y se habían conocido en el conservatorio de música. De hecho, habían organizado quedadas semanales como la de aquel día para que este último les diera clases de guitarra y para que Jaebum compartiera sus conocimientos de composición de música y letra.

Lo más extraño de toda aquella situación (si aún había algo) era que Jaebum no le había dirigido la palabra a Jinyoung. Se había establecido entonces una tensión palpable y que incluso se podría llegar a cortar con un cuchillo entre ellos, como si un panel transparente los separara. La incomodidad en una situación en la que normalmente estarían juntos en su propia burbuja le hacía sentir inquietud. ¿Qué había hecho para perder la complicidad con su mejor amigo? ¿Había cometido algún acto imperdonable del que no se acodaba? Jinyoung se moría por preguntarle a Jaebum y así romper el hielo que había petrificado el invisible hilo que los había unido siempre, pero tenía miedo.

Jaebum carraspeó y se movió en el sitio, lo que hizo aumentar el nerviosismo de Jinyoung. Así, empezó a sentir las pulsaciones de su acelerado corazón en su garganta, donde sentía tal presión que hasta se le hacía difícil tragar saliva. ¿Sería aquella el principio de la aclaración de todo lo sucedido o el final de su amistad? Entonces, se levantó e interrumpió la conversación del grupo.

―Voy al baño y a coger otra bebida, vuelvo ahora ―dijo Jaebum.

―¡Te acompaño! ―añadió Jackson mientras le ponía amistosamente su brazo sobre sus hombros. Antes de que abandonaran la sala Jackson le guiñó un ojo y dibujó una media sonrisa. El nerviosismo de Jinyoung se transformó en pánico ante lo que podía llegar a hacer su mejor amigo. ¿Sería capaz Jackson de preguntarle directamente a Jaebum sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior? O, aún peor, ¿se atrevería a comprobar con sus propios ojos la existencia del mismo tatuaje en la piel de Jaebum?

―¡Chao! ¡No hagáis nada que no haría yo! ―Youngjae guiñó un ojo mientras el par atravesaba la puerta.

Mientras el par no volvía, Jinyoung sintió como si los minutos se hubiesen convertido en horas, como si el peso de la preocupación por lo que su mejor amigo podría llegar a hacer hubiese ralentizado el paso del tiempo. Sacó entonces su móvil para así intentar distraerse con los últimos memes, vídeos y cotilleos de Twitter. Sin embargo, todo parecía estar en su contra, ya que nada le entretenía lo suficiente. Justo cuando iba a bloquear su móvil y guardarlo otra vez, apareció una notificación de un mensaje de Chanyeol. Extrañado, abrió la aplicación de mensajería y se encontró con un vídeo acompañado de un mensaje de su compañero.

 _Parece que ayer os lo habéis pasado muy bien. Lo siento, pero no pude evitar grabarlo. Nos vemos en prácticas :P_ , decía.

Jinyoung clicó en el vídeo, el cual lo mostraba a él junto a algunos de sus amigos en el exterior de la discoteca.

―¡Ostia puta! ―Ilhoon, quien se había apoyado sobre su hombro, lo sobresaltó. Jinyoung, guiado por el mal presentimiento de lo que se podría llegar a encontrar en él (y por la posibilidad de que el relato de Wonpil no fuera tan falso como creía o quería creer), pausó el vídeo y se levantó para verlo en privado.

―Tengo que ir al baño, vuelvo ahora ―dijo Jinyoung.

―Youngjae ―intervino Yongguk, divertido―, ¿es que todos tus amigos tienen problemas de próstata?

―Seguro que es una excusa para hablar a solas ―Youngjae puso los ojos en blanco―. Podríais haberlo dicho directamente, todo cotilleo es bueno para la salud y aprobado por mí. ¡Id! ―Les despidió con su mano mientras sonreía.

Jinyoung e Ilhoon salieron del pub y se apoyaron en una de sus paredes exteriores. Después, el pelinegro sacó una vez más su móvil y lo desbloqueó para buscar de nuevo el mensaje de Chanyeol. En el momento de la verdad, cuando su dubitativo dedo se encontraba a punto de reproducir el vídeo, miró a Ilhoon.

―No sé si quiero verlo... ―dijo Jinyoung, buscando una solución a aquel entuerto en los ojos de Ilhoon.

―Todas las respuestas que necesitamos están en este video... ¿vas a echarte atrás JUSTO ahora? ―añadió Ilhoon―. ¡A la mierda, estoy demasiado intrigado! ―Pulsó el botón de reproducción en un acto de pura impulsividad tan característico de él.

En la pantalla apareció en primer lugar un joven tan alto como el hermano de Jinyoung, Yugyeom, con la camiseta prácticamente abierta que intentaba hacer girar la porción de cinturón sobrante que estaba fuera de las hebillas de su pantalón vaquero.

― _To impress a chick, do the helicopter dick! Go! Helicopter dick!_  ―cantaba el joven mientras movía las caderas en el vídeo.

―¿Sungjae? ―dijo Ilhoon.

―¿Tu compañero de piso? ―preguntó Jinyoung.

―Sí... lo habíamos perdido al principio de la noche... por lo visto nos llegó a encontrar y aún no ha superado su etapa de  _The Lonely Island_  ―Movió el pelirrojo su cabeza de un lado a otro para mostrar su desaprobación.

― _¡Ilhoon! ¡Dalle brasa, carallo!*_ ―Sungjae gritaba mientras bailaba como si estuviese poseído e intentaba llamar la atención de Ilhoon. Entonces, este no solo le ignoró sino que le pegó una colleja por interrumpirle. El pelirrojo estaba sentado en el suelo con Jinyoung, Jaebum y Jackson; los cuatro mostraban un claro estado de embriaguez y claramente ni se podían levantar del suelo debido a ello.

― _¡Shhhh! ¡Partesandías no me molesteeeees... que estoo eees asunto seriooo!_ ―Ilhoon luchaba por hacer mover su lengua y su boca para pronunciar, pero lo único que logró fue meramente arrastrar sus palabras.

― _Lo que yo te digo es que... yo quiero mucho a Jaebummie hyung y que no nos hace falta nada para demostrar porque somos almas gemelas_  ―dijo Jinyoung en la grabación. Entonces Jaebum, quien tenía su brazo sobre los hombros de este, lo abrazó con más fuerza y posó su cabeza en su hombro.

― _Somos tan almas gemelas que nos van a enterrar juntos en el cementerioo_ ―añadió Jaebum con una sonrisa en la cara.

― _Pero eso no es suficienteeee..._ ―protestó Jackson.

― _Lo que yo digo... es que el amor verdadero se demuestra haciéndose un tatuaje en conjunto de toda la vida es asiii..._ ―continuó Ilhoon.

― _Yo conozco a Jinyoung de toda la vida y no haría eso_ ―añadió Wonpil, quien acababa de entrar en escena.

― _Pues entonces no quieres a Jaebum..._  ―Ilhoon bebió un trago de su  _cubalitro_  no sin echarse mitad encima.

― _Ehhhhhh... eres mi amigo no puedes decir eso.. yo sí le quiero mira_  ―Jinyoung abrazó fuertemente a Jaebum.

― _Bah... o te haces el tatuaje o no vale de nada..._

― _Pues valeee..._ ―Jinyoung se levantó (y casi se cayó en el movimiento) y empezó a bajarse el pantalón, mostrando parte de su calzoncillo.  _Nos vamos a hacer un tatuaje en la ingle ya veréis._

― _¡Esooo!_ ―dijo Jaebum.

― _¡JJP es real!_ ―Jackson empezó a aplaudir como si acabase de ver la mejor actuación.

El vídeo terminó y dejó a un Ilhoon muriéndose de risa y un Jinyoung queriendo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. ¿Cómo podían sus amigos quererlo tan poco y como su "yo borracho" podía llegar a hacer esas cosas? Era verdad que había encontrado la crónica de Wonpil bastante surrealista, pero el vídeo era más difícil de negar.

―Tienes que reconocer... que es muy gracioso... ―comentó Ilhoon en un momento en el que paró de reírse para coger aire.

Cuando pensaba que había llegado a su límite, Jinyoung recibió un nuevo mensaje, esta vez de su amigo Jackson.

_Jinyoung, ¿dónde estás? No lo vas a creer, pero Jaebum tiene el mismo tatuaje que tú, se lo acabo de ver en el baño._

Las palabras de Jackson fueron la gota que colmó el vaso y lo que hizo que se acabara su paciencia. Entonces, Jinyoung guardó su teléfono móvil y se movió decidido a irse a casa.

―¿Adónde vas? ―Ilhoon preguntó, confundido.

―A casa.

―Pero has dejado tus cosas dentro...

―Me da igual.

Así, Jinyoung abandonó el lugar, decidido a pasar el resto del día y probablemente del curso en la cama con la protección de las sábanas y el edredón. ¿Cómo podría encarar a sus amigos y, sobre todo, a Jaebum después de aquello?

No podía. Por eso lo único a lo que podía aspirar era esperar a que lo tragase la Tierra.

***

Jinyoung había perdido la noción del tiempo desde que Mark le había abierto la puerta de casa y se había metido en la cama con la esperanza de desaparecer en algún momento. ¿Que habría pensado el resto cuando Ilhoon volvio solo al interior del pub? ¿Jackson les habría contado los hallazgos conseguidos en el baño o, peor aún habría hablado con Jaebum? Sabía que tal vez había tenido una reacción un poco exagerada y dramática al irse por algo tan superficial y dejar a Ilhoon solo probablemente pensando que se había ido por los contenidos del vídeo. Sin embargo, en aquel momento no se encontraba con fuerzas para enfrentar a sus amigos.

Subió el volumen de la música con la esperanza de callar su corriente de pensamientos catastrofistas y dormir, pero algo interrumpió su plan. De repente notó como si alguien se sentase en su cama, destruyendo todo intento de construir un estado de paz. Jinyoung salió de debajo de la ropa de cama y encontró a un Jackson que esperaba una respuesta a una pregunta callada por el sonido de la última canción de Justin Timberlake. Se quitó los auriculares como señal de que su mejor amigo continuase.

―Te fuiste sin decir nada... ―Jackson solo recibió la característica mirada cínica de Jinyoung y continuó―: He venido a traerte tus cosas.

El silencio cayó en la habituación y creó una situación de lo más incómoda. Jinyoung sabía que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado cruel, pero no tenía ganas de mostrar una cara amable a su amigo. Una de las ventajas y, a la vez, inconveniente de tener a Jackson como amigo era la poca capacidad que, al contrario de lo que hacía él, guardarse las cosas. Así, amigo no tenía filtro y toda preocupación que invadiese su mente la comentaba con él o con cualquiera de sus amigos. 

Así, Jackson se removió en su lugar en la cama de Jinyoung y lo miró con ojos sinceros.

―Sé que en este momento estás odiando al resto del mundo y, probablemente, a tí mismo más que a nadie-

―No me digas, Sherlock.

―Lo que quiero decir es que necesitas dar un cierre a esto y mientras no aceptes lo que-

―¿Qué quieres que acepte, Jackson? ―Jinyoung dijo en una tono alto que abofeteó a su amigo―. ¿Que acepte que he hecho algo que ni siquiera sé si es verdad y por lo que me siento más que avergonzado?

―¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Escapar de ello para siempre?

―Por el momento, sí ―Jinyoung se envolvió con el edredón y le dió la espalda a Jackson.

―¿Has pensado en Jaebum hyung?

Las palabras de Jackson se convirtieron en una flecha que atravesó no sólo su corazón de forma dolorosa, sino que atacó sus defensas y voluntad. No le debía nada a Jaebum, eran dos personas independientes con sus motivaciones y objetivos en la vida. Sin embargo, había una vocecita en el interior de la mente de Jinyoung que lo hacía dudar. Una vocecita que le animaba a escuchar a su mejor amigo y buscar una conclusión a aquella historia.

―¿Qué quieres que haga?

―Simplemente escuchar a tu amigo por una vez en tu vida ―dijo Jackson con una sonrisilla de autosuficiencia―, e intentar buscar una solución.

―¿Y cómo vas a conseguir eso? ―Jinyoung levantó una ceja.

―Primero, dejar a una lado tu orgullo. Segundo, seguir mi plan y poner fin a esto ―añadió Jackson―. Además, ¿sabes que compartes habitación con Jaebum y que tarde o temprano os vais a encontrar, verdad?

***

―No sé cómo me has metido en esto aún sabiendo que me voy a arrepentir... ―Jinyoung protestó mientras salían del salón. Según la teoría de Jackson, Jinyoung nunca pondría punto y final a aquel bucle autodestructivo hasta que no viese la verdad con sus propios ojos. La labia y el arte de la negociación dominado por Jackson hicieron el resto.

Después de cenar y ver el drama con sus compañeros de piso y una vez estos se fueron a la cama, la operación empezaría. Habían hecho tiempo en el salón con la compañía de la teletienda de fondo y esperaron a que fuese lo suficientemente tarde para que Jaebum se quedara dormido. Entonces, Jackson y él abandonarían el salón y comprobarían el tatuaje con sus propios ojos.

El par abrió la puerta de la habitación de forma sigilosa y entraron en la habitación. Lo que no se esperaban era que Nora se diese cuenta de su presencia y le pegase un susto a Jinyoung cuando se frotase contra sus piernas.

―¡Dios, Nora qué susto! ―Jinyoung dijo en voz muy baja.

―¡Shhh! ―Jackson lo mandó callar. Se acercaron a la cama, donde Jaebum estaba enredado con la ropa de cama en los dominios de Morfeo. Entonces, su amigo lo miró y susurró―: ¡Venga, es nuestra oportunidad!

Jinyoung se acercó y empezó a sentir como su corazón se empezaba a acelerar ante la posibilidad de encontrarse cara a cara con la verdad o, aún peor, a un Jaebum despierto. Sin embargo, aquel no era momento de echarse atrás si es que quería acabar con aquel asunto.

Puso las manos sobre el pantalón de pijama de Jaebum, el cual consistía en un pantalón de deporte viejo. Desplazó el borde de la prenda hacia abajo y así reveló la porción de piel que daría solución al enigma que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le estaba dando.

Ahí estaba, aquella maldita jota que se encontraba en el mismo lugar que la suya dibujada sobre su piel. Ahora que sabía la verdad, no sabía si sentirse aliviado o por lo contrario como un idiota por haber negado la realidad durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, como le había dicho Jackson, era demasiado tarde para lamentarse y a partir de aquel día tendrían que buscar cómo seguir adelante en su día a día.

―¿Ves? ¡Teníamos todos razón! ―Jackson dijo en un tono demasiado elevado como para ser un susurro.

―¡Shhh! ¡A ver si se va a despertar!

Como si sus últimas palabras fuesen premonitorias, el mayor miedo de Jinyoung se hizo realidad.

En serio, ¿por qué el karma lo quería tan poco?

El desastre se desencadenó cuando Nora, la cual estuvo durante la operación demasiado contenta entre los pies e Jinyoung, saltó a la cama con tal mala suerte que se subió encima del pecho de Jaebum e hizo a Jinyoung caerse. El peso de su gata y la fuerza del placaje que le propinó hizo que Jaebum se despertase y que la peor pesadilla de Jinyoung se hiciese realidad.

―¡Ay! ¡Nora me has despertado! ―Jaebum protestó, encendió las luces y frotó sus ojos. Entonces, miró a su alrededor y percibió la presencia de los dos intrusos. Extrañado, preguntó―: Jinyoung, Jackson... ¿qué hacéis aquí? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Como era de esperar... ¡Hemos tardado! (Que novedad, ¿eh? Pues no, esta todo estrategicamente controlado para publicar la versión en castellano, intercalada con su traducción. Además, que este mes hubo publicación extra, porque nuestro Yeibis particular estuvo de cumpleaños). Así, intentaremos actualizar esta versión de forma regular cada mes.
> 
> Esperamos que os guste, esta nueva entrega que lleva por título una frase, que nuestras madres nos repiten cada vez que trasnochamos. ¡Ah! Feliz año nuevo, si sabemos que es un poco tarde.
> 
> Queremos agradecer a nuestra gran amiga y jefa en el crimen Sara por leer este capítulo y dar su opinión e ideas. ¡Sin ella no sería esto posible! ♥
> 
> Pues ala... sin más dilación... ¡disfrutad!
> 
> PD: Los comentarios son muuuuuuy bienvenidos e igual nos motivan lo suficiente para actualizar antes ;) ;) ;)
> 
> _
> 
> * ¡Dalle brasa, carallo! es una expresión en gallego, que se puede usar en cualquier situación en la que quieres dar énfasis. Se podría traducir como un "dale brío, ostia", pero así sentimos que pierde significado en nuestra cabeza.


	4. Mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos. ¿Qué más puede salir mal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Como era de esperar... ¡Hemos tardado! (Que novedad, ¿eh? Un millón y no de perdones). Pero de esta vez tenemos muchas razones de peso para ello. Entre que llegaron los cumpleaños de todas nuestras amigas y los nuestros propios, regalándonos historias entre nosotras. Las cuales pudisteis ir leyendo, dejando un poco aparcada esta historia. A mayores entre problemas personales, las clases y el trabajo no tuvimos el tiempo y el estado de ánimo para dedicarle tiempo y el amor necesario a esta historia. Por ello esperamos que después de 9 meses desde la última parte (Yisus este capítulo fue como un embarazo), la sigan leyendo y les guste como hasta ahora. 
> 
> Queremos agradecer a nuestra gran amiga y jefa en el crimen Sara por leer este capítulo y dar su opinión e ideas. ¡Sin ella no sería esto posible! ♥️  
> Pues ala... sin más dilación... ¡disfrutad!
> 
> PD: Los comentarios son muuuuuuy bienvenidos e igual nos motivan lo suficiente para no tardar otro embarazo en actualizar ;) ;) ;)

―¡Ay! ¡Nora me has despertado! ―Jaebum protestó, encendió las luces y frotó sus ojos. Entonces, miró a su alrededor y percibió la presencia de los dos intrusos. Extrañado, preguntó―: Jinyoung, Jackson... ¿qué hacéis aquí?

Jinyoung estaba más que muerto. No había nada más que hacer; las palabras que Jaebum había pronunciado habían sentenciado el fin de la dignidad de Park Jinyoung y, por supuesto, de su amistad con Jaebum. ¿Cómo podría encontrar algún cabo suelto que le salvase del hundimiento de su vida y le aportase la excusa perfecta para explicar por qué el pantalón de chándal  _Addidas_ estaba bajado y revelando el mayor secreto peor guardado?

Gotas de sudor frío se deslizaban hacia abajo desde la nuca de Jinyoung y llegaban a empezar a empapar la parte trasera de su camiseta blanca de deporte que solía usar para dormir. Jinyoung no iba a rendirse, no iba a ver morir su reputación y su amistad más apreciada por algo tan absurdo. Sin embargo, su suerte brillaba por su ausencia. Mientras los engranajes de su mente empezaban a funcionar para buscar una solución a aquel entuerto, Jackson se puso de rodillas y se movió como si estuviese buscando algo.

―¡Pff! ¿Qué vamos a estar haciendo? ―Jackson levantó la mirada y se encontró con un Jaebum todavía más confuso―. ¡Estoy buscando mi lentilla!

―Jackson… tú no usas lentillas… ―Jaebum contestó.

―¡Y tú qué sabes!

La situación era crítica. Jinyoung veía cómo una discusión absurda estaba por llegar; una en la cual Jackson y él tenían todas las de perder. Estaba en un callejón sin salida, en el cual cualquiera de las opciones llevaban a un desastroso desenlace. Sabía que no podía decir la verdad si quería que su relación con Jaebum no cambiase, pero también que cualquier mentira sin fundamento no llegaría a convencer la perspicaz mente de Jaebum. Entonces, mientras Jackson seguía intentando convencer a Jaebum y hacía que buscaba la maldita lentilla imaginaria, Jinyoung intervino.

―Jackson, déjalo… ―Jinyoung dijo, intentando esconder su nerviosismo bajo una máscara de aparente indiferencia―. La verdad es que…

―Jinyoung… no… ―Jackson le rogó mientras agarraba su camiseta mientras probablemente pensaba que Jinyoung iba a mostrar sus cartas y contar la verdad. Sin embargo, Jinyoung tocó su mano para tranquilizarlo.

―¿Para qué seguir escondiéndolo? ¡Yo debería ser el que tendría que estar preguntando qué estás haciendo, Jaebum! ―El pelinegro hizo un puchero y miró para otro lado mientras generaba un silencio dramático que había dejado a un Jaebum todavía más confuso. Había una mínima posibilidad de que la improvisada excusa pudiese funcionar y Jinyoung iba a aferrarse a ella como a un clavo ardiendo.

―¿Qué? ―Jaebum preguntó.

―¿Qué haces en mi lado de la cama, Im Jaebum? ―Entonces, Jaebum miró a su alrededor y sus mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse.

―Me he movido mientras estaba dormido y-

―¡Sabes que no puedo dormir si no es en mi lado de la cama!

―¿Y para eso tenías que bajarme los pantalones?

―¡Estabas durmiendo como un tronco! ―Jinyoung resopló como si estuviese molesto y Jaebum lo estuviese poniendo de los nervios. En ese momento, dio gracias a que la luz estuviese apagada y Jaebum no pudiese percibir la media sonrisa poco disimulada de Jackson que podría echar a perder toda su actuación merecedora del Oscar―. ¡Era la única manera que podía hacerlo! ¡Pesas mucho!

―Vaya, vaya… ―Jackson se levantó, dispuesto a abandonar la escena―. Creo que paso de ver vuestra discusión de pareja casada durante más de cincuenta años. ¡Qué descanséis pareja!

―¡No somos pareja! ―protestaron Jinyoung y Jaebum a la vez.

―Lo que vosotros digáis… ―Jackson se dirigió a la puerta, divertido―. ¡Buenas y sensuales noches, tortolitos!

―¿A este qué le pasa? ―Jinyoung dijo mientras Jaebum se movía a su lado de la cama y la pequeña Nora se ponía en el medio de esta. Entonces, Jinyoung ocupó su lugar y se tapó con la sábana y el nórdico. Lo que no se esperaba es que notase como Jaebum se revolvía y aclaraba su garganta.

―Perdón… por lo de antes…

―Oh… ―Jinyoung se sonrojó ante el hecho de que Jaebum le hubiese creído―. No pasa nada… tal vez haya exagerado un poco…

Con el rítmico sonido de la respiración de Jaebum de fondo, un entramado de preguntas sin respuesta que amenazaban con mantener a Jinyoung despierto toda la noche apareció en su mente. Poco cambiaba el hecho de que Jaebum aparentemente se hubiese creído su gran actuación. ¿Por cuánto más tendría que guardarse el hecho de que ambos compartían un tatuaje en el mismo lugar comprometido? Además, ¿Jaebum habría estado investigando al respecto?

Jinyoung se acomodó en su posición favorita: boca arriba y con los brazos sobre su abdomen, preparado para una noche de insomnio. Entonces, Jaebum suspiró y se volvió a mover.

―Buenas noches, Jinyoung.

¿Cuánto más podría estar Jinyoung bajo la protección de la burbuja de la negación con la que se intentaba defender de la realidad y de las dudas que tenía? Sabía que esa situación no podría durar para siempre y que más tarde que temprano el dique que mantenía a raya la marea se rompería. Las primeras fichas de dominó ya se habían caído y lo que le esperaba era un imparable efecto mariposa para el que no estaba preparado y que pondría su vida patas arriba.

Sin embargo, aquella no era una noche para avivar la pequeña llama del cambio.

―Buenas noches, Jaebum.

***

El fin de semana pasó sin ningún evento destacable, ya que tanto Jinyoung como sus compañeros de enfermería se pasaron el fin de semana estudiando para el exámen sorpresa de patología renal. Aunque tanto Jaebum, como Youngjae, Bambam o Yugyeom intentaban que sus amigos de vez en cuando, los nervios y un temario infinito los tenía aprisionados en la biblioteca. Todos menos Mark, que se había pasado los días anteriores jugando al  _Overwatch_  o cualquier otro  _shooter_  al que pudiera echar mano.

El día del examen llegó y los nervios estaban a flor de piel. Una nebulosa de conversaciones flotaba ante las dos aulas en las que harían el examen parcial; los estudiantes a menudo aprovechaban para resolver dudas de última hora –y, de paso, ponerse más nerviosos y dudar hasta de su propio nombre– o, como solía hacer Ilhoon, ponerse en un modo sindicalista extremo y casi saltarle a la yugular al profesor ante la injusticia de aquel examen. A las seis empezó la masacre. El rebaño de estudiantes había entrado al matadero, no todavía demasiado conscientes de lo que iba a ocurrir en aquel lugar hasta que le dieron la vuelta al examen. Pregunta tras pregunta de tipo test, los alumnos fueron cayendo como si de la  _Boda Roja_  se tratase. Muy poco o nada de lo que habían estudiado había entrado en el examen y las probabilidades de que hubiera alguien que hubiera sobrevivido eran muy pocas.

Semanas después, un mensaje en el grupo de clase les alertó de que habían llegado las notas. Como era habitual, algún compañero había visto las notas en el tablón y le había sacado una foto a la lista para mandarla por el grupo. La mala suerte era que la calidad de la imagen era mala y algunas notas no se veían, por lo que Jinyoung, Jackson y Mark tuvieron que acercarse a la facultad para saber cuál fue el resultado de su arduo trabajo y lo que les depararía en el futuro.

―Pero, ¿qué se cree este mister “Cara Coliflor”?― pudieron oír gritar a Ilhoon nada más abrir Jinyoung la puerta del hall de la universidad. Lo primero que pasó por la mente del moreno fue “se masca la tragedia”. Jinyoung, Jackson y Mark caminaron hacia donde se encontraban casi toda la totalidad del alumnado de tercero hacinada ante el corcho en el que se solían colgar las notas.

―Jin-

―Jackson, espero que no me vayas a preguntar si ese era Ilhoon ―lo cortó Jinyoung y, entonces, el rubio lo miró–. Sí, Jackson, esa es nuestra clase… No, Jackson, no se que está pasando.

―Chicos, a veces me da miedo la telepatía que tenéis vosotros dos… ¿Tal vez debería sentirme celoso? ―comentó Mark y después esbozó una sonrisa. A pesar de lo que podía llegar a pensar o decir la gente, el americano no sentía celos de la cercana relación de su novio con su mejor amigo. Es más, le hacía feliz que la amistad había unido en sus primeros años escolares en Corea siguiese ahí presente y que pudiese ser testigo de sus entrañables muestras de cariño y confianza. Así, a pesar estar saliendo con Jackson, le alegraba ver cómo su novio podía todavía contar con Jinyoung sin importar el qué; era como si fuesen hermanos aunque no hubiese lazos de sangre que los uniesen.

―Tranquilo cariño, solo es nuestra conexión “Wang Gae Park Gae”. Ya sabes que a ti te quiero con locura.

Como era de esperar, Jackson y Mark se pusieron a demostrar su amor con sus besos y sus abrazos en el medio del pasillo de la facultad de enfermería. En aquel momento, un Ilhoon salvaje apareció. Mientras se acercaba apresuradamente al lugar en el que Jinyoung estaba, Ilhoon se asemejaba más a un rinoceronte que había escapado de su hábitat para aplastar a todo compañero que se interpusiese a en su camino que un estudiante que acababa de saber el resultado del examen.

–¡Por fin te has dignado a aparecer! ¿A que no sabes lo que ha hecho el “Cara Coliflor” que tenemos como profesor?

–¡Cuidado! ¡Está por venir un nuevo ataque sindicalista! –contestó Jinyoung sarcásticamente y después suspiró.

–Mi querido amigo, este no es solamente un “nuevo ataque sindicalista”. Esto solo es la pura indignación y repulsión que me produce ese ser vil, mezquino y sádico que tenemos como profesor, –repuso Ilhoon claramente molesto y ofendido. A continuación, dibujó una media sonrisa diabólica con sus labios y agregó–: Creo que cambiarás de opinión cuando le eches un ojo a ese papel tan gracioso que está clavado en el corche. Te diré que solo hay un aprobado en esa lista y que, Park Jinyoung, no es tu nombre el que aparece al lado de esa calificación...

–¿Qué?

Tras su grito, Jinyoung empezó a ir hacia el tablón en modo apisonadora para comprobar o que había dicho su amigo con sus propios ojos. Mientras tanto, Ilhoon empezó a reírse malévolamente.

–¡No puede ser que solo hubiese aprobado Mark Tuan! –se oyó vociferar a Jinyoung desde el otro lado del pasillo–. ¡Tú…! –continuó mientras se volvía a acercar al lugar en el que estaban sus amigos y señalaba a Mark con el dedo–. ¿Cómo es que sacaste un ocho si no tocaste un maldito libro y yo un cua… un cua-

–Un cuatro. No es tan difícil de decir, señor delegado –repuso Ilhoon.

–¡Cállate, señor reivindicativo! ¡No me extrañaría nada que esto fuera por tu numerito con el profesor el otro día!

–¡Ahora todas las estupideces que hace el tirano ese van a ser culpa mía! –Ilhoon puso los ojos en blanco–. ¡Que se prepare! ¡Pienso ir a la revisión y mirar el examen con lupa! ¡Como encuentre alguna irregularidad en la corrección voy a ir a ponerle una queja al decanato como Dios manda!

–Ilhoon, déjame ir a mi antes y a ver si conseguimos algo –dijo Jinyoung y suspiró, cansado–. Si vas tú no aprobaremos ni con canas en la cabeza.

–Jinyoung, te estoy viendo muy sulfurado y dramático… cualquier día te va a dar una úlcera. Creo que se te está pegando la manera de ser de Jackson por pasar demasiado tiempo juntos. Tú antes eras una persona más calmada y racional...

–¡Bueno señores! «No te me acerques, que me tiznas» le dijo la sartén al cazo –Jackson se había mantenido en silencio hasta aquel momento, encantado y muy entretenido por la pequeña discusión que estaban teniendo sus dos amigos. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar intervenir cuando su nombre fue mencionado.

–Y digo yo… ¿Y si vais a la revisión tranquilos, como unas personas civilizadas que se comportan de acuerdo a su edad? Igual así vosotros seréis capaces de conseguir algo. Tened en cuenta que uno tiene un cuatro con cinco y el otro un tres –repuso el mayor de todos mientras comprobaba el horario de la revisión–. Además estáis de suerte que es dentro de dos horas.

–Pues ahí nos vemos, chicos. Mientras tanto, me voy a la clase práctica, que hoy le toca a mi grupo. A ver si logro salir a tiempo, que con esta profesora que tenemos nunca se sabe –Se despidió Ilhoon de sus amigos y empezó a correr hacia su clase.

Dos horas más tarde los alumnos de tercero –unos pocos afortunados sentados en los pocos bancos que había mientras el resto estaban de pie o sentados en el suelo– estaban acumulados en el pasillo que desembocaba en el despacho del profesor de clínica. Los alumnos intentarían así luchar por esas décimas que obstaculizaban el paso del suspenso al tan deseado aprobado.

Jackson, Eunkwang, Jae, Wonpil y Mark estaban esperando a que saliese el delegado de clase como un héroe que hubiese ganado la más ardua batalla. Jinyoung era su última esperanza, ya que todos los anteriores estudiantes habían fracasado y salido con una negativa a su petición. Su único rayo de esperanza era el alumno que mejores notas sacaba y el que tenía una mejor relación con los profesores. Así fue como cincuenta y siete personas esperaban la salida de Park Jinyoung de ese despacho, lugar que era descrito por el resto de estudiantes como un zulo con una pequeña ventana, una antigua mesa de madera con una silla, un ordenador antiquísimo y una planta de plástico que seguramente habría puesto el profesor en un intento fallido de dar un poco de vida. De repente, la puerta se abrió y calló todas las conversaciones. Al salir el delegado de clase del despacho una gran cantidad de cabezas se giraron en su dirección.

–¿Y bien? –Con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, Jackson preguntó. A pesar de que el estudiante chino había suspendido también, casi se había indignado más por la injusta nota que su mejor amigo había recibido que la suya, lo que había sorprendido a Jinyoung.

–No se… no se… –Claramente Jinyoung se encontraba en estado shock y todo el mundo se comenzó a preocupar por la salud de su delegado y por lo que podría haber ocurrido allí dentro–. Lo siento… Pero… Un cuatro con cinco es un suspenso y… no hay cambios… y… tendré que ir a Julio...

–¡No! ¡Me niego! –de repente intervino Ilhoon, quien estaba sofocado tras subir las escaleras corriendo desde el aula donde había tenido lugar su clase práctica–. ¡Aún quedo yo por hablar con ese sinvergüenza!

–No se si será muy buena idea, Ilhoon… –intentó convencerle Wonpil.

–Estoy ejerciendo mi derecho como estudiante… Así que deseadme suerte –El pelirrojo golpeó con fuerza la puerta y esperó a que esta se abriese.

–Lo siento, señor Jung. La hora de revisión acaba de finalizar hace un minuto. Nos vemos en Julio –Esa fue la contestación del profesor antes de que este le cerrase la puerta en las narices a Ilhoon.

Inmediatamente todos los amigos de Ilhoon lo agarraron y lo comenzaron a empujar en dirección a las escaleras para sacarlo de allí antes de que cometiera una locura e hiciera algo que les perjudicase a todos en el futuro. Jae iba tapándole la boca cuando Ilhoon de repente le mordió la mano y su capacidad para alzar su voz y protestar.

–¡Soltadme! ¡Dejadme decirle unas cuantas palabras a ese señor! ¡Esto se puede considerar “brutalidad amiguil”! ¡Que me soltéis, malditos! ¡Quién quiere enemigos teniendo a vosotros de amigos!

–Lo que te voy a regalar es un bozal por tu cumpleaños y un letrero que ponga: «Cuidado, muerde» –le recriminó Jae.

***

Jinyoung había perdido la noción del tiempo ante la marejada de pensamientos que inundaba el laberinto de su mente. El pelinegro, sentado en la cama de matrimonio que presidía la habitación que compartía con Jaebum, tenía la mirada perdida mientras tenía entre sus manos un libro abierto al que no le estaba prestando atención.

El pálpito incesante de su acelerado corazón apretujaba su garganta mientras un estado ansioso lo invadía. La revisión del exámen de clínica renal había sido una catástrofe a la par que una pérdida de tiempo y estaba completamente seguro de que el demoníaco profesor se sentía más satisfecho que preocupado por el aluvión de suspensos. La rabia que Jinyoung sintió ante aquellos resultados y la negativa del profesor de anular las ambiguas preguntas que le habían hecho suspender se esfumó y dio paso a la decepción y el miedo. ¿Y si la recuperación era aún más difícil y volvía a fracasar? Él había puesto toda la carne en el asador, sacrificado sus horas de sueño para estudiar y repasar las lecciones todo lo que había podido y, aún así, no había sido suficiente. No sabía qué más podía hacer y un suspenso haría que la posibilidad de optar a una beca se escaparía entre sus dedos. Debido a la situación económica en la que se encontraba su familia se vería obligado a dejar sus estudios y volver humillado a su ciudad natal, Jinhae. Ante esa posibilidad, Jinyoung comenzó a sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras una sensación de agobio aprisionaba su pecho y hacía casi imposible su respiración.

De repente un carraspeo lo sacó de su trance. Parpadeó lentamente y su mirada se empezó a enfocar, el peso de sus pensamientos se aligeró mientras estos eran confinados en un lugar recóndito de su mente. Jinyoung movió su cabeza lentamente y, para su sorpresa, encontró la figura de Jaebum apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta.

—Youngie, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, claro. Sólo estaba leyendo, Jaebum… —Jinyoung sabía que el otro no iba a tragarse aquella “mentira piadosa”, pero, a su vez, no veía justo cargar a Jaebum con sus preocupaciones. Jaebum lo conocía demasiado bien y no había ninguna escapatoria, solo la opción de ganar tiempo ante un destino inevitable.

—¿Estancado en la misma página durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo?

Jaebum soltó una suave carcajada y se movió hacia su cama para sentarse a su lado. Si se tratara de cualquier otra persona, Jinyoung se habría sentido molesto ante la invasión de espacio personal tanto a nivel físico como emocional. De hecho, el menor de los dos era de los que construían murallas alrededor de su corazón en vez de llevarlo en su mano y mostrar sus sentimientos al resto. Sin embargo, con Jaebum era diferente; él era el único que lograba despedazar las pétreas barreras con las que Jinyoung mantenía alejados al resto y conocía su verdadero ser.

Jaebum dibujó una contagiosa sonrisa que se reflejó casi de forma automática en los labios de Jinyoung. Entonces, el menor notó como las cadenas de sus preocupaciones dejaban de ahogarlo tanto ya solo con su presencia del que era su mejor amigo.

—¿Y tú qué hacías espiándome? ¿No tenías nada mejor que hacer? —comentó Jinyoung sarcásticamente, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Jaebum fuese aún mayor y desapareciese un poco la atmósfera pesada que los había estado envolviendo.

—No me cambies de tema…  —advirtió Jaebum mientras movía su brazo para envolver los hombros de Jinyoung con él. Un tembloroso suspiro salió de los labios del menor, de nuevo nervioso ante la posibilidad de que su mejor amigo se riese de sus tontas preocupaciones y el daño se hiciese aún mayor. Entonces, la mano del mayor presionó suavemente su hombro y lo hizo abandonar su corriente de pensamientos negativistas. Después, Jaebum continuó—: Ya he visto a Jackson montando el drama del siglo por las notas de vuestro examen-

—Ya sabes como es Jackson… El drama es su segundo nombre —El comentario de Jinyoung hizo reír a los dos.

—Tienes razón… Pero dime, ¿tiene algo que ver con eso?

—Verás… —Jinyoung evitó la mirada de Jaebum y miró hacia abajo mientras jugueteaba de forma nerviosa con sus dedos de sus manos, como un niño que estaba a punto de confesar la autoría de su última travesura a sus padres—. Su… suspendí el examen y… bueno… he estudiado tanto para nada y… ya sabes como son con las becas y… me voy a tener que volver a Jinhae y… ya se que son tonterías… —Jinyoung parpadeó al notar como sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

—Jinyoung… —Jinyoung intentó contestar, pero se encontraba congelado en el sitio ante la desesperación que sentía por la situación. De repente, sintió el calor de la mano del otro sobre las suyas—. Jinyoung, mírame —Titubeante, el menor movió su cabeza hacia arriba hasta que su mirada se encontró a la altura del cuello de Jaebum. Entonces, como si el mayor hubiese percibido sus dudas telepáticamente, volvió a acariciar suavemente las manos de Jinyoung en un intento de proporcionarle la valentía que necesitaba en aquellos momentos. El fuego interior que necesitaba para abrir su corazón y compartir aquello que le preocupaba. Jinyoung movió sus ojos de forma lentamente hasta que se encontró con los de Jaebum, sus iris del más cálido color chocolate—. No son tonterías… sé que te has esforzado y esta vez no han salido las cosas bien pero, ¿cuántas veces nos ha pasado lo mismo en el instituto? ¿Te acuerdas cuando el profesor de lengua te había suspendido por protestar porque había cambiado un examen a última hora sin tener en cuenta a los que vivían en el extrarradio? ¿O cuando la profesora de biología nos había obligado a ir a la recuperación porque sino no nos daría un sobresaliente?

—Si… —Jinyoung sonrió tímidamente y sintió cómo después de las palabras de Jaebum su humor mejoraba.

—Sé que harás todo lo posible para sacar esto adelante… —Inesperadamente, Jaebum se acercó a Jinyoung y se fundieron en un tierno abrazo. El corazón del menor se aceleró mientras una reconfortante calidez recorría todo su entero ser. ¿Cómo era posible que Jaebum pudiera disipar todas sus preocupaciones con unas pocas palabras y un sencillo gesto? En aquel momento en el que los brazos de Jaebum se convirtieron en el lugar seguro de Jinyoung, este sintió como sus murallas eran destruidas y una corriente de sentimientos afloraron. Así, las lágrimas de Jinyoung se deslizaron por su cara y mojaron la camiseta de Jaebum—. Confío en tí, Jinyoungie.

Jinyoung dejó de ser consciente del incesante paso del tiempo mientras se encontraba entre los brazos de Jaebum. El mayor movió casi de manera imperceptible su brazo y acarició la nuca de Jinyoung, tranquilizándolo a pesar de las lágrimas y los sollozos. Jinyoung se sentía agradecido, ya que si el otro no hubiese irrumpido en la habitación y le hiciese abrir su corazón, probablemente todavía se hubiese encontrado perdido en el laberinto de su mente. Entonces, el pelinegro movió sus brazos y acarició la amplia espalda de Jaebum mientras la presencia del otro le permitía ver la luz más allá del túnel.

—Gracias, Jaebummie —dijo Jinyoung contra la piel del cuello de Jaebum.

***

Poco duró la atmósfera triste y pesada en aquel apartamento. Cuando los más jóvenes —Youngjae, Bambam y Yugyeom— volvieron de sus respectivas facultades, la luz y las conversaciones desenfadadas en voz muy alta llenaron el lugar. Al ver que sus hyungs —exceptuando Mark— estaban un poco de capa caída, Bambam propuso que una buena fiesta en casa era la mejor forma de que estos se olvidasen de la masacre que fue el examen de clínica renal.

La idea de Bambam fue aceptada por casi todos los habitantes de ese apartamento. Solo Jinyoung se quejaba al respecto; él quería seguir compadeciéndose de si mismo en su habitación y sí era en los brazos de su Bummie mucho mejor. Dividieron las tareas para ir en busca de todo lo que necesitaban para la fiesta, la cual iba a tener lugar en su humilde salón (o eso parecía por la cantidades industriales de alcohol que se encontraban sobre la mesita del centro del salón, comparables a las existencias del mejor pub de la ciudad).

Una vez sentados alrededor de la mesita del salón y cada uno con su copa se dispusieron a jugar al “Yo Nunca”. El juego había sido propuesto por Jackson, quién seguía en su afán por completar el “JJ Project” a toda costa.

—Ya que yo fui el de la idea, lo justo será que comience yo —dijo Jackson, quien después tomó un sorbo de su copa con una mirada de “os voy a joder vivos”.

—Señor Wang, antes de emocionarse tanto… ¿sería posible que nos pudiera refrescar la memoria y nos dijera cómo se jugaba al “Yo Nunca”? —preguntó Jinyoung con rintintin. Él sospechaba que su mejor amigo (hasta el momento) estaba tramando algo y no nada bueno.

—Claro, ¿quién soy yo para negarle algo a mi Park gae? Bueno, pues el…

—Si me empiezas con el “Wang gae, Park gae” sugiero… no, mejor… es obligatorio que bebas un chupito de tequila cada vez que lo digas —interrumpió Jinyoung a Jackson.

— Que susceptibles estamos últimamente, eso se solucionaría si Jaebum y tú...

—¡Jackson! —grito Jinyoung rojo como un tomate. Jackson Wang estaba cavando su propia tumba—. El juego.

—¡Ya está bien! Menos alboroto y dramatismo, que te van a salir canas antes de tiempo. Bueno, a lo que iba… Antes que de aquí el abuelo estuviese descargando con un pobre servidor la ira causada por su frustración sexual —Jinyoung hizo una mueca—. El juego consiste en que por turnos cada uno de de nosotros tiene que hacer una afirmación que empiece por “Yo nunca” seguida de algo que él no hizo y sabe que una o más personas de los aquí presentes han hecho para que así beban. Así, hay que conseguir emborrachar al resto básicamente —explicó Jackson mientras omitía los quejidos y miradas asesinas de su mejor amigo—. ¿Todo claro, chicos?

—Si —respondieron todos al unisono.

Después de esa afirmación, el infierno se desató. Empezaron por preguntas simples elaboradas sin ninguna maldad, solo con la intención de hacer beber al resto hasta emborracharse y pasarlo bien… Ese era en sí el objetivo del juego, ¿no? Sin embargo, como en esa vivienda era bien conocido por todos, el espíritu competitivo y el afán por importunar siempre acababan haciendo acto de presencia. Así, las afirmaciones empezaron a tornarse más intensas y malvadas. Enunciaciones que acababan por revelar cosas impensables y que dejaban a más de uno además de borracho, expuesto.

Así es como llegaron a estar Jaebum y Jinyoung borachísimos. Ambos estaban sentados en en el borde de la bañera mientras vigilaban y cuidaban -en lo que su estado les permitía- de su pequeño Youngjae. En aquel momento el más pequeño se encontraba vaciando en el inodoro la pizza que había cenado y todo el alcohol que había ingerido.

***

Si había algo que se le diese bien a Jackson era conseguir aquello que se propusiese. O, al menos, le gustaba pensar eso. Jackson sabía que su relación con Mark no era la mejor en la actualidad y que era un inestable explosivo que podría estallar en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo había llegado a estar magreándose con Mark en el salón de su casa mientras al resto no se le veía por ninguna parte? Para ser honestos, ni lo sabía ni le importaba en aquel momento. Lo único que le importaba a Jackson era seguir gimiendo como una perra en celo para así conseguir su objetivo.

Mientras la mano de Mark realizaba un tortuoso recorrido hacia su trasero, una sensación electrificante recorrió todo el ser de Jackson. Ya fuera por el efecto del alcohol o por lo cachondo que estaba en aquel momento, la cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas. El tan cegador deseo había hecho que Jackson olvidase las tan absurdas riñas que los habían separado con anterioridad. Lo único que le importaba en aquel momento era llevar a Mark a la cama lo antes posible y acabar con aquella tensión sexual no resuelta que habían acumulado durante todo aquel tiempo.

—Mark… ya no aguanto más… vámonos… —Haciendo caso omiso, Mark siguió trazando una imaginaria línea con su lengua sobre la piel de su cuello—. Maldita sea, Mark…

—¿Por qué irnos….? —Los ojos de Mark, los cuales poseían un lujurioso brillo, penetraron a Jackson en lo más profundo de ser, dejándolo sin aire—. ¿Para qué irnos cuando puedo follarte aquí mismo?

—Pero… ¿y el resto? ¿Y si alguien nos pilla?

—Tú y yo bien sabemos que nunca te ha importado… ¿Cierto?

—Mark…

—Eres un maldito exhibicionista y sabes que lo que realmente quieres es que lo hagamos aquí y ahora sobre este sofá. ¿Me equivoco?

Entonces, Mark empezó a dejar suaves besos detrás de la oreja de Jackson mientras introducía una de sus manos debajo de su ya sudada camiseta. Sabía que debería estar preocupado por la posible bronca que les caería por parte de Jaebum o Jinyoung o las bromas que harían Youngjae, Bambam o Yugyeom harían si cualquiera de ellos los encontrasen en semejante situación comprometida. Sin embargo, cualquier duda se disipó en el momento en el que el mayor empezó a masajear suavemente su erección mientras recorría con su boca su torso.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo haremos aquí! —Los labios de Mark se movieron para dibujar una media sonrisa malévola—. Te odio…

—Si me odiases no estaríamos en esta situación… —De repente, Mark se apoyó en sus codos y posó sus labios sobre los de Jackson, fusionándose en un breve beso.

—¿Al menos tienes lubricante y condones a mano, “Señor Improvisaciones”?

—¿Qué iba a saber yo que acabaríamos así?

—Eres insoportable… —protestó Jackson y Mark respondió entonces con un puchero.

—Vamos a buscar por el salón… Seguro que alguno de estos tiene su suministro escondido por algún lugar.

—¿Cuánto te apuestas a que Jaebum en un ápice de esperanza de que Jinyoung salga de su estado de negación? —añadió Jackson y ambos se echaron a reír. Entonces, Mark hizo fuerza con sus brazos para incorporarse y dejar de estar encima de Jackson.

No sin dificultades, Mark y Jackson llevaron a cabo su búsqueda. Como si un grupo de elefantes hubiera entrado en la sala, ambos hacían tanto ruido que fue un milagro que el resto de habitantes de la casa no irrumpiese allí. El efecto del alcohol en sus venas dificultó la búsqueda, la cual fue realizada entre tambaleos y choques.

Al final la búsqueda no dio ningún fruto y ambos se encontraron una vez más en la casilla de inicio: sentados los dos en el sofá del salón.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Mark.

—No queda otra… iré al baño… —dijo Jackson y entonces guiñó un ojo—. Espérame a la vuelta.

Mark le contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco y entonces Jackson salió del salón no sin antes chocarse con la puerta. Sinceramente no entendía cómo su equilibrio y su cuerpo en general le estaba traicionando de tal manera si no había bebido tanto. Sin embargo, eso no importaba en aquel momento: iba a disfrutar de una buena noche de sexo con Mark después de una larga sequía. La verdad era que un remolino de sentimientos y preocupaciones amenazaba con romper el frágil dique que podría romperse en cualquier momento. Una realidad que el alcohol y la excitación desdibujaban. Lo único que precisaba atención era la erección enjaulada y estrangulada por su pantalón vaquero.

Después de tener que apoyarse en la pared unas cuantas veces y de casi haberse caído unas cuantas otras, Jackson llegó a su destino. Apresurado por las ganas de volver al salón, Jackson movió la manilla sin pensárselo dos veces. Lo que no se esperaba era encontrar la escena que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

Jackson se frotó los ojos, incrédulo. Jinyoung y Jaebum se encontraban en la bañera abrazados mientras sus labios se fusionaban en un ardiente beso. ¿Estaría el alcohol haciéndole ver cosas? ¿Habría pasado por fin aquello que todos estaban esperando?

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Por fin! —Incapaz de controlar su cuerpo y mucho menos sus cuerdas vocales y su boca, Jackson dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta y sobresaltó a Jinyoung y a Jaebum. 

**Author's Note:**

> *¡Allá voy que me mato! es un intento de traducción de la expresión en gallego "Aí vou!" que se puede usar en cualquier situación en la que casi te matas por andar en babia. Por ejemplo: por la puerta de atrás de un autobús por andar demasiado borracho o andar pensando excusas para no admitir tu crush.


End file.
